Tenebrae Immortalis
by Neural Misfit
Summary: AU. Set in London of the early 1800s, Kain is a duke. When a bold female thief decides to steal from him one night, both their lives are changed. Together, they start a dangerous dance of intrigue and passion through London. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter One Dark Meetings

**_Tenebrae Immortalis _**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ (Arcadia, Kain's Queen).

Summary - Nevermind. You'll see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - Dark Meetings

Silently, the window slid open, allowing the dark shape to slip inside the massive house. Twin pools of the darkest blue flitted about the innards of the sitting room before a shiver traced down the back of the intruder. Crazy. She had to be crazy to be doing this.. To be stealing from the most powerful man in all of northern Europe..! But, the woman moved with a sleek, fae grace through the dark shadows. The mansion of Kain, Duke of Nosgoth.. From outside, it was an architectural marvel of beauty, modeled in the Gothic style with beautifully sculpted buttresses and tall spires that spiraled upwards like twisting horns.

But the building was built entirely out of black stone, and many whispered that Kain's enemies would go in.. And never come out. To the thief's experienced eye, she could see everything in here was elegant, yet simple in price. Worthless to her. Silently, Arcadia moved through the dark house, biting and worrying her lower lip even as she looked at the bloody purple rays of moonlight streaming in through the stained glass windows. She could tell that in the daytime, they would be simply beautiful, but at night.. The woman continued to move through the silent mansion, hunting for something of great value. Something that would bring her money she could put away for herself..

Then, something caught her eye.. Slowly, she crept into the room, skittish, furtive.. Something about the house made chills run over the woman's spine, as if saying she was not welcome here. But the slim woman was drawn into the room, looking at the desk, gleaming black in the light. Somehow, Arcadia wasn't surprised. None had ever seen Kain except at the most extravagant parties thrown by the ton and the woman herself hadn't ever seen the nobleman. But one hand, gleaming silver in the plain, unaltered light of the window reached down and she picked up the signet ring lying atop the stack of vellum sheeting. It was heavy, a good sign, and the symbol upon it was like nothing she had ever seen before. Intriguing.. But the woman's senses told her to leave, now, and sliding the ring onto her thumb, Arcadia turned to leave.

He had been aware of her from the moment she entered his estate, uninvited at that. Twin yellow orbs were narrowed on her as he stood in the doorway of his office. He'd been watching the thief all this time but she had never caught on that she was being watched, let alone followed. With unearthly grace and silence he crossed the office, approaching her like some great predatory creature. As he came into the moonlight he was exposed to her, the lord of the manor, Kain. His flesh was as pale as death and his features hard, his yellow eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. He looked as though he had newly risen from the grave, save for the expensive and fancy clothes he wore. He was garbed as a true noble would be, and as far as the world was concerned he was exactly that. But he was more, much more. Kain was greater than the human cattle that believed they ruled in the world, he knew the truth though. They lived to serve him and those like him, but there weren't many like him.

As the distance closed between them in seeming slow motion, he reached out and gripped the woman by her throat, lifting her from the floor to meet his eye level. A guttural growl rumbled out of his throat as he clamped his fingers over her own. Quick as a wolf his other hand gripped hers and wrenched his signet ring from her thumb. Slowly he raised it, looking at his coat of arms, which was a mockery of the coat of arms of the holy order of Sarafan who had undertaken a crusade to exterminate his kind. Poetic justice that the vampyre lord would chose to do such a thing, in time his kind would take their rightful places as dark gods, ruling over the human cattle. Finally, the lord spoke.

"Hoping to bring in a nice profit from my signet ring, woman? I'm sorry to say that you won't get the chance to do that. You won't get the chance to do anything else, actually. I do not tolerate thieves in my home."

Her eyes grew wide and the woman grabbed onto his arm, fingers curling about the warm velvet tightly, her throat bobbing as she swallowed. Those dark blue orbs grew even wider as she stared at him from behind her leather mask, the top part of her face covered. As the moonlight fell upon the thief, it could be seen the woman looked lean, every muscle in her body taut and showing a dedication to physical endurance few women would dare show in this age where social status was everything to the ton. Her body was lithe and shapely, but hidden in obscurity by the black garments she wore. But her hair.. It was the hair that was Arcadia's most intriguing feature. Long skein of black silk slid down to the woman's waist, brushing down below the rising curve of her bottom but it was tipped with white, as if her mother had dipped the child's hair within the rays of the moon. And the man got an experience of how powerful she was when Arcadia's foot slammed up into his groin, foot protected by thick leather boots. Even as she felt his fingers loosen, the man gasping and doubling over in shock, she grabbed the signet ring, slamming a small capsule onto the ground, shutting her eyes tightly as light burst suddenly in the room like a miniature sun, blinding him. Whirling, the woman dove out through the window, hitting the ground amidst the pieces of glass, coming up with a roll and she ran, long legs pumping against the ground, swiftly carrying her across the grounds. Gathering herself, the woman leapt up, scrambling up the wall, nearly running up it and leapt down to the street, rolling again. And swiftly, the woman vanished into the gloom of the night, with his signet ring.

A moment on the floor of his office seemed like an eternity before the pain even began to recede. As he pushed himself up from the floor, a cascade of stark white hair fell over his face, mostly concealing the enraged snarl that had firmly fixed itself on his face. She had escaped, with his signet ring at that. It was an insult to him, one that would be paid for in blood, her blood. He had planned on staying in this night; strange how one's plans can be changed so dramatically by a single act perpetrated by a single person. With a growl he cast himself out the window, his form dissolving into a cloud of mist as it descended to the ground below. He hadn't seen much of the thief, but he had seen enough to be able to pick her out. The one mistake of his 'guest' had been to not hide her hair, that veritable sea of midnight whose ends had been dipped in liquid silver. As his form reconstituted itself, he assumed a more fitting guise for walking the streets, appearing now as he was best known. No longer that pale skinned, white haired and yellow eyed creature, but a young nobleman of fair skin, dark hair and reddish brown eyes. And so he began his search, lifting the hand he had gripped her with to his nose and taking her scent from it as he went.

He was met with a fresh, womanly scent, tinged by sweat from her exertions. A faint hue of jasmine was there too, coming from the pressure points behind her ears. But that was worthless to him, as she had vanished within the sewers of the city, only a slight rise from a nearby grate indicating her escape route. The scent alone was enough to nearly knock out an ordinary human.. To one with his fine senses, it would be overwhelming. And the woman had truly escaped him now. Once at her home, the girl stripped out of her clothes, stuffing them into a bag and tossed it into the servants' quarters, before flitting to her room. Once there, the girl pulled on her sleeping gown and cap, chafing at wearing the clothing before she looked down at her prize. Something deep within her told the thieving aristocrat to hold onto it, and so, threading the signet ring upon a silver chain, she hung it about her neck, feeling the ring come to rest in the valley between her breasts. Climbing into bed, the girl stared upwards at the darkness of her bed's canopy. Those eyes.. Twin slits of pure gold that had caught her somehow.. Stealing something from the thief.. Finally, Arcadia fought for sleep, succeeding.. But dreams were filled with darkness and something that made her wake feeling.. different.. Fingering the ring she had taken during the night, the woman finally got dressed before her father could come in.

She had most definitely escaped him, there were places in the city he simply wouldn't go, and where her scent had led was one of them. The reek from the sewers nearly overwhelmed him before he could even come close to the thief's point of entry. With a growl he turned and started back to his estate, he would most likely never see his signet ring again. It was more than a simple piece of jewelry; he had forged the item himself and bestowed upon it a portion of his power, his dark gift. It was as much a part of him as he was of it, but no one would ever know that. It was a secret kept between ring and maker. With unnatural ease he leaped up and into the broken window of his office, finding everything was as it had been when he left. He would let his servants deal with the mess and left a note explaining that a thief had broken in, shattering the window when they had made their escape. He didn't mention the theft of his signet ring since he couldn't give a description of the thief. Besides, he knew that given time the ring would find it's way back to him. Some things cannot be set asunder and remain so indefinitely, so it was with Kain and his ring. The lord left another note saying that the preparations were to continue as planned, the masquerade would go on.

As she went about her duties during the day, washing away the scent of the sewers, Arcadia had looked up at her mirror and seen two eyes of burning gold set in a pale face and as she had whirled about in the tub, there had been nothing there.. Nothing at all.. But, as the girl rose from the bath, water sliding down her body, she could've sworn later to a priest if he had so asked, that something had brushed between her legs, like a strong, thin finger moving in a slow, gradual caress.. All through the day, the touches and visions persisted and while Arcadia fought to pretend everything was normal, she lost her composure when her father told her of the coming masked ball.

"We're doing WHAT?!" the girl screamed at him. "What the hell do you mean, we're going to a masquerade at Duke Kain's mansion in two weeks?!"

Sebastian fought a gulp. Even if his daughter hadn't inherited his flaming red hair, she certainly had the temper of the Scots. And she had her mother's commanding presence. But the Marquis of Heathglen cleared his throat and nodded slowly, his dark blue eyes meeting his daughters. "Yes, we are. And you are going, NO questions asked. I've already gotten the maids to start a new dress for you."

And that was that. Arcadia found herself slowly gaining a dress of midnight blue velvet, silver thread embroidering the hem, bringing out the same flecks of silver in the girl's eyes. But the dreams persisted, as did the visions and those ghostly touches, leaving the girl somewhat uncomfortable and afraid. And now, she was traveling in the carriage to the mansion, a mask of black silk wrapping about her upper face, hair twisted up into an elegant bun upon her head, the moon-tressed tips coiling about her face and brushing over her skin. Rumors were flying about the significance of this ball.. Perhaps he was going to be stepping down.. Perhaps he was going to find a wife.. No one knew and the slight danger to the atmosphere of enjoyment heightened the intrigue. But Arcadia held her dress up as she descended the stairs to the ballroom, hand tucked within the crook of her father's arm. For a brief moment as she looked up, Arcadia saw gold eyes before they vanished.. Leaving her to shiver.

"Are you cold..?" asked Sebastian, concerned.

"No, father.." Arcadia replied, looking down at her dress. It ran off the shoulders, the straps resting upon her arms beneath them. The neckline was slightly low, revealing the slopes of her upper breasts to eager young gamecocks, as the young nobles of the ton were known as. The skirts descended from an empire-style waistline, brushing over the floor gently without all the many petticoats. Just one and then the dress.. That was it..

The ball proceeded without so much as a glimpse of the Duke, it was a strange thing and all the guests there assembled murmured to one another, speculating that he would make some grand entrance. Others thought that he wouldn't show at all, a few young noblemen went so far as to say that while everyone was in the ballroom, Kain had simply left his manor and everything within it. As the night drew on, Kain still was nowhere to be seen. When asked when their lord was coming his servants would simply shrug and reply, "The lord will show himself when he wishes, not when commanded," before they went along, carrying out their duties.

As the clock struck midnight the music played by the small orchestra changed, much to the surprise of the guests. Soon the attention of all was turned towards the stairs, and there, standing at the top of them, was the lord of the manor, Duke Kain, dressed in the finest clothes that could be found anywhere. Upon his person he wore a crimson dress shirt and over it a black satin vest with gold trim along the hem, his pants were of a raven hue and the legs vanished into the tops of black leather dress boots. Black hair was combed and tied back and upon his lips he wore a cordial smile.

"My guests, welcome to my manor. I am pleased to see you all here. I do hope that you are finding the food and drink to your enjoyment." His gaze swept over the crowd below, as his eyes fell upon a woman with midnight hair, the tips dipped in silver; a flash of memory stole over her, making those yellow eyes full of hate. How right he had been, the ring would lead her back to him, and what a night for it do so. With a clap of his hands he turned his attention to the musicians.

"Some music to dance to, if you please. I'm certain my guests would appreciate it." Smiling, he descended the stairs with an unearthly grace; his movements seemed more than human, his manner bringing even the haughtiest to silent respect. And so he approached that young woman he had picked out of the crowd and asked her to dance.


	2. Chapter Two Dangerous Revelations

**_Tenebrae Immortalis  
_**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ.

Summary - Never mind. You'll see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two - Dangerous Revelations

'Oh.. shit..' was the thought that ran through her mind as she stared upwards at him. It was him.. Arcadia couldn't explain how she knew.. She just.. did. Slowly, feeling the eyes of the guests upon her, waiting to see if she was going to reject their hosts offer, the woman lifted one arm and placed her hand in his own extended one. As the thief felt those long, lean fingers of his coil about hers, she felt as though her own death sentence had been pronounced. Arcadia felt her heart begin to pound, the pulse at the base of her throat fluttering wildly, making the chain wrapping about her neck rise and fall. All but her and him would think it was nervous excitement when in reality it was fear. Her eyes were trapped with his own brilliant golden orbs, mouth dry even as she was swept out onto the dance floor that had been cleared as soon as the words requesting she dance with him had left his mouth. Even so, some part of her noticed his grace and Arcadia danced with him as she had never danced before.

Sebastian stared in awe, stroking the beard covering his chin thoughtfully. Never had he seen his girl dance so beautifully and somehow, he knew it came from the duke. Something about the man made his spine crawl with fear. As if Arcadia were in some mortal danger. And so, the man stared intently at the pair, watching them move with some supernatural beauty. But at least etiquette demanded that a woman would share no more then three dances with the same man and that was a small comfort in of itself to the Marquis.

Out on the dance floor, Arcadia was awed. Even with her fear, she had to notice the handsome features of the duke's face. But still.. she was dancing with the man who had caught her stealing from him. And said stolen item was hanging about her neck. As soon as the music ended, she murmured a swift thanks and fled from the dancing floor, moving to retire out on a patio. Lifting her head, she stared up at the stars, sipping at some punch she had picked up.. Damn, she was in trouble, wasn't she..?

For a fleeting moment a dark shadow crossed his features as he watched her leave. He had seen the chain about her neck and also felt a profound sense of longing in the back of his mind, as of some part of him trying to return to him. He knew with an instinctive certainty that she carried on her person his ring. With a polite bow to his guests, Kain excused himself, calmly following after the young woman he had just danced with.

As he stepped out onto the patio and into the pale moonlight a distinct change came over the lord. His pleasant smile was gone as he came up beside her, gaze turned upwards for a moment. The presence of the dark lord sent a chill through the girl, he was no longer pretending to be a kind noble, but allowed his darker nature to surface. "You have something that belongs to me, girl.." he said in a low tone. Turning his gaze down on her the deathly caste of his face became apparent. Though he still retained the guise of a mortal, those gleaming yellow eyes shone in the light from the moon. Pale eyelids slid partly over them as a deep frown crept across his lips. There was no escape for her this time, there would be no fantastic escapes, she was cornered by this man, no, not a man, this beast.

Arcadia felt the pounding of her heart increase in strength, forcing her breathing to remain calm and swallowed again before speaking, lips trembling ever so slightly even as she presented him with a seemingly calm facade, looking up at him and feeling like she was trapped like a rabbit in front of a wolf.. With him being the wolf.

"I.. I don't know what you are talking about, my lord.."

Dammit.. He knew.. He knew who she was..! One hand fisted in the velvet of her skirt, twisting it out of shape. Her throat bobbed again and she took a step back, feeling the cold marble of the railing pressing into her back through the dress. Sipping at the punch again, she stared up at him, eyes wide behind the mask. Both times now, they had come face to face with her being masked, features hidden from him. Well, upper features. Then, the girl made herself turn around and stare out at his garden, the grass and bushes black in the night..

His patience was wearing thin, for two weeks she had held onto his ring, more than that, a part of him. Something that had never happened to him, another coming to possess a part of him. He would not so lightly allow her to keep possession of his ring. And so with but a thought a flurry of sensations crashed over the girl, phantom caresses, ghostly touches, all of which designed by Kain to evoke aroused responses from her. And all the while he simply glared down at her through narrowed eyes, the frown on his lips deepening even as barely visible tips of ivory slowly pushed out from beneath his upper lip. "You lie, girl. You have my ring, now return it to me." His voice was little more than a soft hiss compelling her to do as he commanded. Slowly he raised a hand, palm open as he awaited the return of his signet ring, continuing his torturous assault upon her without so much as laying a finger on the girl.

Arcadia whirled about, gasping even as a flush touched her skin, bosom heaving as she panted slightly, taking in air. Lips, rosy and soft looking parted and she stared up at Kain with wide eyes, arms crossing over her chest protectively even as they refused to comprehend what she saw. But the woman was able to read and write, do levels of math that her father couldn't.. And she was no weakling either. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed again before she spoke, knowing it was no use hiding it now..

"And.. if.. I don't give it to you..? What do I have.. to know that you wouldn't kill me.. Kain..?"

His name came out a contemptuous hiss of sound before she pulled back from him; form shivering even as those dark blue eyes darkened, almost to black. But the woman refused to give up her prize so easily, one hand moving to curl about the signet ring tightly. The girl had need for her stolen artifacts.. But before anything else could happen, Sebastian strolled out onto the patio. Moving, pushing Kain aside, he pulled his daughter close, the two conversing swiftly in Gaelic before the tall Scot turned his head, frowning at the vampyre.

"Have you no thought for my daughter's reputation, my lord..? She could land a fine marriage if you don't ruin it..!" he hissed quietly. "By the rules of propriety, I could demand that you marry her to keep it.."

Turning his gaze to him, Kain's eyes narrowed further even as he assumed a more human appearance, putting on the facade he wore once again. "You will do no such thing if you know what is best for you. I would hate that you become my enemy." He uttered the last sentence in a low, venomous hiss. Everyone knew that Kain didn't have enemies for very long as they all mysteriously vanished after entering the Duke's estate. Kain's gaze fell back upon the girl, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously even as he spoke without words or voice. 'You will return it to me, girl. Or I will haunt your every waking moment as well as your dreams till the day you die.' With that parting shot came one more flash to the girl, his face, pale as death and mouth wide open, within two sharp points of ivory, crimson liquid staining them and running down his chin in small streaks. And then he left, returning to his ball and guests.

A shudder shook the skilled thief before she returned to the ballroom with her father. Eventually, he left her alone; after the girl had assured him that she was fine and sipped at her drink. Those blue eyes cast about and then, silent as a whisper of night air, the woman slipped down through a door, hunting for the bathroom. Entering a room, she looked about it, sensing the darkness before the door was even opened. But before the noblewoman could shut the door and leave, she was yanked forward into the darkness. A rough kiss was forced upon her, hands groping at her figure and a wild sense of a fight rose within the girl. A man who wanted a woman was forcing himself upon her and thus, elicited a wild response from Arcadia. But it was no use. She was trapped. A silent scream echoed in the confines of her skull..

An imperceptible tilt of his head was given as he heard an unvoiced scream reverberating within his mind. There was only one possible source, that girl who held his ring. Tapping into the link he had with the item he received a vague impression of what was occurring. Hurriedly the Duke excused himself, making his way through the halls of his manor, following the woman's scent until he found a door standing ajar. As quickly as darkness chasing light he entered, his vampyric senses discerning the woman's assailant and was upon him with a feral growl. He held himself back, for killing this man would only arouse suspicion of himself. As quickly as it was started her attacker had been subdued.. but now there was a deeper, more sinister urge within him.. The scuffle had aroused his lust for blood, but he could not sate himself. Not with so many guests in his estate, he would have to wait, suffering.. hungry..

As it was always with the ton, curious as children, they followed the duke. Shouts came from them as they saw the disheveled form of Arcadia, dress torn at the bust, exposing more skin then should be seen, skirt ripped slightly, hair falling out of the neat bun and a frightened look upon her face even as her father bellowed in anger and stared at the drunk man pinned beneath Kain. Draping his overcoat about Arcadia's shoulders, Sebastian swallowed before speaking, voice gruff.

"My thanks, duke Kain, for saving my daughter.. But tell me.. what compensation can you offer for her ruined reputation..?"

Arcadia was staring at Kain, wondering why he had even come to save her, if at that. His signet ring stood out against her pale skin, face and lips bloodless, her eyes the only color in the delicate visage. Now that the mask was gone, he was allowed a clear view of her face, unhindered. A delicate, oval visage, two luxurious black brows arching over her eyes while a long, aquiline nose ran down, twin sapphire pools on either side of it. Her lips were a soft rose in hue, the lower slightly fuller then the upper, giving her a sultry look. But none of this was truly apparent at the moment for she just trembled and shook; scared even more of that man who'd attacked her then she was of Kain.

Kain didn't hear the words of the woman's father for a few moments, for he was struggling to maintain the ever so delicate control over his baser instincts. Kain was thankful that his back was to the crowd that had followed him else they might see the snarl on his lips and the hunger in his eyes. After he had acquired a modicum of control over himself he rose, hauling the drunkard with him before turning and starting out of the bathroom, easily carrying the man away.. almost too easily. He had forgotten himself and quickly found one of his guards, giving him instructions to escort the drunk out of his estate and off his property. Now that was taken care of he turned his attention to the woman and her father, mainly her father. As he spoke his voice had a supernatural quality, as if he was a figure to be adored and waited on.

"Compensation for your daughter's ruined reputation? Though I had not planned on having to make this known here and now, let alone under these circumstances. I suppose the time has come for me to make known why I invited you all to this masquerade. I have decided that it is time for me to take a wife, and I found your daughter to be a most wonderful woman. Even though we only shared one dance."

He hadn't wanted to do this, but she had left him no choice with her refusal to return his signet ring. And so, he had announced the 'reason' for this ball of his when in fact he had planned on making it known that he was leaving the city and stepping down. He had grown weary of this place and the petty politics of late, but now, because of this thief of a woman he would stay. He would make certain that his displeasure was known, but only to her.

Her eyes widened and she sputtered, trying to find something, anything at all to say that would let her protest but Sebastian laid a firm, heavy hand upon her shoulder. The girl knew her father well enough to know that he was telling her to be quiet. And Arcadia fell silent, staring at him before shaking her head in a silent denial. But the significance of being related to the most powerful man within the British Empire would simply be too much of a treat for her father to turn down. Besides.. no one would dare anger him.. No one at all. The brunette sank her teeth into her lower lip as she heard her father's rumble of a voice echo through the air.

"I.. See.. I would be.. Most honored, my lord, by your proposal to her.. And I know Arcadia would.. And is.. Too.. Isn't that right, my dear..?"

The Scot tried to keep his words and demeanor calm even when every paternal instinct screamed for him to get his daughter and flee this place, this man. Yet something compelled him to stay and accept while Arcadia simply seemed to be immune to the qualities of his voice. She just stared at the man.. No.. not.. not a man.. he was anything but a man...! Yet, who would believe her..? The woman let her fingers curl tightly about the ring and she let out a faint sound that could have been a 'No', yet it was impossible to tell. Some thing told Arcadia that she shouldn't.. couldn't let him marry her.. but who would dare cross him..? But.. He would marry her..? All to get the blasted ring back? The child told herself she would flee, leave Britain, escape from him.. But some strange instinct told her that no matter where she fled, no matter what guise she took, he would always find her. Shivering, she drew back, away from him, moving closer to her father now.

"Then.. I accept your creed, lord Kain.. You are given my permission, freely, to wed my daughter.." Sebastian said, voice rough. If this monster did a single thing to his little girl, he didn't care if the man was the most powerful being in the Old World. He would rip him apart with his bare hands.

A loud squeak escaped Arcadia before she just stared blindly at Kain. Marry him..? Him..? No way.. She wouldn't.. Never..!

A pleasant enough smile came to the lord's lips as he bowed to the Marquis; the outer facade belied the raging storm of emotion within the vampyre. He was at once angry, furious even that such a thing had happened on his estate, as well that his ring was in his grasp but just out of reach. Hunger gnawed at him with each passing moment, all these people around him and none of them he could feed off of. As he rose to his full height he turned his attention to the young woman he had just received permission to take as his wife.

"I am looking forward to our getting to know one another, dear. Perhaps you would start by telling me your name?"

His voice retained that same quality, making him seem like a person of great importance to those who heard it, someone to be loved and protected at all costs. He had everyone present enthralled; save for this girl and he knew it.

The enthralled crowd tittered and Arcadia swallowed, staring up at him.. She knew he wasn't human.. Not at all.. Not.. at all.. Those gold wolf eyes of his burned into her own sapphire orbs, sending trembling shivers down the now betrothed woman's spine. As she spoke, her voice cracked ever so faintly.

"I.. I'm.. Arcadia.."

The girl pulled back from him mentally, if not physically.. She wanted to go.. To leave.. Now.. Arcadia began to tremble, scared.. Just.. scared.. She was now going to be married to a man who most certainly wasn't human. To a man who could kill her easily without a second thought. It was too horrible.. But the members of the ton finally just tittered again and began to disperse for some part, a few lingering to see what else would happen while others simply went back to their dancing and drinking..

Bowing to her, he took her hand in his own, curling his fingers about if slowly as he brought it to his lips in a soft kiss. The kiss sent a thrill through the girl as well as a shiver of stark terror. She would swear that she felt something other than his lips against the back of her hand, something hard with sharp points, but she would never be able to prove it as when Kain rose he appeared completely normal, human, save for those eyes.

"Arcadia, a lovely name for a lovely woman." He needn't tell her his name; she was familiar with it already. Turning his eyes onto her father once again, he addressed him. "Your daughter is a beautiful young woman, and I honored that you have allowed me to wed her. But, please, let us not mingle here with my future wife in such a condition. If you would like, please, return home. I'll not be offended."

There was something about the way he said it that compelled the Marquis to bring his daughter the following night, after the masquerade. Turning his gaze onto Arcadia again, his eyes narrowed slightly, his voice echoing silently in her mind. 'Such is the fate you chose by your refusal, girl.'

Arcadia's eyes grew even wider as she heard him speak without actually moving his mouth. Yanking her hand out of his, she clutched at it with the unkissed hand. She had done no such thing. But Sebastian merely took her arm and led the girl out of the room and the mansion, leading her home. Once there, the girl ripped the dress off, keeping no mind to its delicate material. Shivering, clad only in a brassiere and gartered stockings, the woman swiftly dressed in a nightgown, hair hanging down her back and over her shoulders. Fingers wrapped about her arms as she shuddered at the thought of going back to that mansion tomorrow night.

"I can't.. I can't do it.. I can't go back there.."

Not to that.. Monster.

That's what he was.. A monster..! The woman looked down at the back of her right hand, chest heaving as she shuddered and gasped, panting for breath through the fear that refused to recede.. Wonderful.. she was scared of him.. But.. Oh, she just didn't know what to do.. But sleep didn't come to her until dawn, leaving her to sleep late into the afternoon. To stave off her fate.. A fate she was ill-inclined to accept..

As daylight chased darkness, Kain returned to the lowest level of his manor, to the soil of his crypt, which provided him respite. As he slumbered, he became aware of the mind of another that slumbered as well. That of the woman, Arcadia. She had foolishly chosen to sleep when he did, a mistake on her part..

Her dreams were haunted by visions of him, his voice, as well as the ever chilling and arousing touches that had plagued her for two weeks now. He knew just how much it disconcerted and upset her. He flooded her dreams with crimson nightmares, of things and beings horrible and bloody. The central figure in all of this was, of course, him. With that deathly pale skin, those golden wolfish eyes, and those sharp ivory points in his mouth. The dream became violent as he began clawing and tearing at her skin, loosing torrents of her life's blood with his claws before finally, amidst the cacophony of screams, came cruel laughter from him then the sharp pain of his fangs penetrating her neck. Then she awoke, leaving the slumbering vampyre with a satisfied smirk on his lips.. he would awake when she arrived..


	3. Chapter Three Shadowed Trust

**_Tenebrae Immortalis  
_**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ.

Summary - Never mind. You'll see.

* * *

_Chapter Three - Shadowed Trust_

The woman awoke, gasping, staring up at her canopy even as the images of the dreams faded, leaving behind just the feelings. Form shook, nearly violently, before she moved and retched over the railing of her balcony, thankful no one was nearby. Wiping her mouth clean, the woman got dressed, taking care to strap two daggers onto each thigh, not going to go to his mansion without any type of means of defending herself. Dressing in a simple gown of pale blue, shifting to conceal the outlines of the daggers, she walked to the dining hall, sitting down and eating. It had been nearly four when Arcadia had woken. An hour of getting prepared followed by another half-hour of eating. And now.. Now, she was staring out at the darkening sky, sitting in the rocking carriage, across from her father. A collar of midnight blue velvet was wrapped about her neck, a locket hanging from it.

But she was left to just feel those dreams.. Those gold eyes of his haunted her mind, predator's eyes.. Aware of her father's gaze, the woman merely remained still. And when they stopped, her heart began to pound again..

With the rising of the moon, so too arose the vampyre lord from his slumber. A single clawed hand came to rest on the edge of his coffin before the creature himself sat upright. Pale lids snapped instantly open to reveal those yellowish gold pools of hate. Black lips drew back from ivory teeth in a hungry hiss, he would need to feed, and very soon. How fortunate that he kept a small herd of cattle chained down here with him. Slowly and with a predatory grace Kain rose from his coffin and stepped out to the dungeon, several men and women chained to the walls and some hung from hooks in the ceiling. Moving over to one of them he drove his fangs into the neck of a young peasant girl, draining her to the point of passing out. He had to be careful with his herd lest he kill one and be forced to capture another.

His hunger sated, the duke ascended from the dank, foul depths to the main level of his estate. At the very moment the carriage came to a stop before his estate the doors opened, and standing on the threshold was Kain, a smile on his face and an outfit very similar to the one he wore the night before on his person. It would almost seem to be the exact thing he had worn, actually..

"There he is.. Arcadia, please.. Just.. listen to him.. He is a powerful man and I don't trust him.."

The girl just nodded, eyes riveted upon the vampyre. She had been thinking and something about the dreams he'd given her lending some color to his nature.. Every civilization had its own legends and myths. The _ekimmu_ of Sumeria, the _chiang-shih_ of China, the _vrykolakas_ of Greece. Arcadia had been so certain the stories had been mere fables to scare her and young children. But.. Something about him was unnatural, not right. As her father helped Arcadia out of the carriage, her eyes remained upon Kain even as they approached.

"Greetings, my lord.." she whispered through bloodless lips..

It fit.. No one ever saw him eat anything but dark red wine. He was never seen during the day. Mirrors could be seen in his home, but never in the main rooms. She could feel something about him that was simply unnatural. Swallowing, Arcadia held her hand out to him, satin gloves black in hue running up her arms to her elbows. She looked elegant, a beautiful necklace wrapping about her neck, a teardrop-shaped sapphire embedded within the silver of the necklace.

"How are you this evening..?"

Her voice was cracking faintly.. But she couldn't help it, staring at him with those blue sapphire eyes that reflected the darkening sky. Sebastian's fingers curled at his side, growing into a large fist..

"Greetings, milady. I am well this evening, and yourself?" he asked in a cordial manner, the faintest trace of a smirk crossing his lips at her appearance. He knew that she was utterly terrified of being here, being in his presence, he could smell the fear on her. Lifting his own hand he bowed and brought it to his lips in a kiss, he knew why she wore the gloves even if she didn't truly know.

With a bow to the Marquis, Kain turned towards the door of his estate, holding his arm out to her. As his eyes met her own a chill ran down her spine, threatening to freeze her heart in fear. There was a hidden menace in those golden eyes, a danger that lurked just at the edge of perception. For all the bravado of her father and herself, there was nothing that could be done to alter her fate now. She was irrevocably his, no one could save her, no one would want to as he could enthrall even the strongest of men to his will.

"F.. fine.."

Slowly, she moved, placing her hand within the crook of his arm. And, as she touched him, the fear receded for some odd reason. The girl looked up at him and suddenly, those blue eyes were free and clear of the debilitating terror he had been causing in her. And slowly, a sweet, saucy smile curled the lines of her mouth.

"Are you going to just stand out here with my father and me, or are you going to invite us inside?"

Voice had developed an asininely cheerful tone now and she just beamed up at Kain, fighting the grin that threatened to form on her mouth.

Kain simply returned the smile before he answered her question. "Of course, of course. Won't you both come inside? Dinner should be ready for you shortly."

Should either of them ask if he would be joining them he would easily explain that he had pressing affairs to attend to and would be unable to join them until later in the evening. The truth of the matter was he would be watching them both from the shadows in form that none could see.

As he started inside, he placed his own hand over her own in the crook of his arm. He was slightly confused by the sudden change of her mood, the fear replaced by something else. How strange, he struck fear into the hearts of beings far more durable than she was; yet now that she was in physical contact with him she was as calm as she could ever be. At once he was both irritated and intrigued, there certainly was more to this woman than he imagined. He decided then that he had to know more about her. While waiting for dinner to be served he lead the two on a brief tour of his estate, showing them the large library that took up the majority of the second floor, the armory on the first floor which housed his most prized blade. The Soul Reaver, the blade roughly six feet in length with a wave to it all the way to the tip. The tour continued until one of the duke's servants came upon them and told his lord the meal was prepared and awaiting the guests. Dismissing the servant, Kain led them both to the dining hall, pulling out Arcadia's chair as he did, and left the room, informing them he would return later to see on them.

The woman looked about the dining room before she looked over her shoulder at the stairs, wanting to go back to the library. She had a passion for books and fidgeted in her chair, trying not to inhale the meal. But she felt him in the room somewhere.. And couldn't explain it. Ah well. But it was odd.. When she had touched him, of her own accord, the fear had just.. vanished. As if something in her had said.. 'Trust him'. And so, she would. Arcadia's instincts had very rarely, if ever, led her wrong during her span of two-and-twenty years. Most women would have been married long ago and have a pack of children, but she had been lucky enough to have a father who dedicated himself to her wishes on gaining a husband. But this.. This was almost too much.. But an armory.. And a library! A library full of books, larger then her fathers'..

"Arc.. Are you going to be alright here..?" Sebastian inquired..

"Yes, father.. I.. think I will.. Kain is, if nothing else, honorable. I feel that I could trust him.." she said, not adding on the fact that he was steeped in darkness so thick, it made her feel nauseous.

"... Alright.." rumbled the marquis.

Finally, Arcadia shoved her plate away. At least she'd shown her manners while eating, not gobbling her food down like her uncles did. A quiet groan escaped the girl as she thought of the lairds of Scotland.. Those men, thinking her father weak for not choosing another wife when Arc's mother had died..

He had been watching the two of them, seemingly clinging to the ceiling as a shadow the entire time. Honorable.. he had been at one time, he still was after a fashion. Trust him? She could trust him? This was a peculiar turn, indeed. As far as he knew, there wasn't a single soul who trusted him. Not truly. When they had finished their meal he allowed ample time to pass so it would not seem overly strange that he returned just as they finished. Descending the stairs to the room, he greeted them with a pleasant smile as he made his way over to the table.

"I apologize for being unable to dine with you, but business doesn't take care of itself. I trust the meal was to your liking, my lord, milady?" He looked first at her father, then to her, patiently awaiting their reply.

"It was good enough," Sebastian replied, before his eyes narrowed upon the nobleman.

'Oh no..' Arcadia thought and opening her mouth, tried to stop her father.

Too late.

"Tell me, Kain, what will my daughter live like here? I swear, if I find out that you've even so much as harmed a single hair on her head, I will call upon the king for an annulment of the marriage. What will she be required to do? Arcadia is not stupid and so, she'd be able to help you out. But with what? Tell me, what would you have my daughter do within your mighty household..?" the marquis asked, inhaling to ask even more questions.

Quickly Kain raised his hand, immediately halting the marquis before the next flurry of questions could leave his lips. A dark brow was arched highly as he looked over the man even as a soft smile crossed his lips. "Why Sebastian, am I to take that you do not trust me? I would never lift my hand to harm your daughter, my lord. I assure you, she will be well taken care of. Whatever she wants she will have. I have no doubt to her intelligence and her assistance would be most welcome in the ordering of my affairs. And as to what my affairs are, I'm afraid that I simply cannot divulge that information, at least not at this time." Pausing, the duke's voice took on a different tone, something akin to commanding. "Now then, I am certain you have more important things to do than to fret and worry over your adult daughter, Sebastian. I give you my word that nothing will happen to her, and I am honor bound by my word." The marquis would simply be unable to do anything other than leave, trusting that Kain would keep true to his word.

The girl watched as her father nodded, spellbound before he stood, bowed.. And left. Leaving Arcadia within the mansion. The boom of the front door closing rolled through the confines of the building like a death knell. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed before planting her hands upon the table and pushed herself up to her feet. Those blue eyes fixated upon him.

"So.. Now.. I suppose one could say that I'm trapped in the den of the lion.." Arcadia said, staring at the man before her.

Moving about the table, she leaned against it, moving one hand to her thigh, feeling the comforting cold, steel kiss of her daggers. That gave the woman some level of reassurance. Then, those blue, blue eyes flicked to him. Arcadia's hand curled and she moved to sit on the table, not caring about what he'd think.. And spoke.

"I'm not going to give it back."

"What good will it do you, hm?" he asked as he turned his gaze on her, now that they were the only two in the manor he was letting his guard down. His demeanor changed and he was a mere step away from being the snarling monster she had seen face-to-face two weeks prior. "It is of no use to you, and you won't get the chance to sell it, I assure you of that." Boldly Kain decided to ask a vital question, one that would determine just what she knew and possibly suspected. "You know that I am more than a man, you can feel with all your soul, can you not?"

Without thinking, she had yanked her skirt up and grabbed one of her daggers, holding it in a defensive posture even as those sapphire orbs stared at him from under those white-tipped bangs..

"Yes.. Yes, I can feel it. You are not human.. Not at all."

That dagger tapped against the tabletop, long, shapely legs being exposed to him with no thought to propriety. Like Arcadia gave a damn about propriety. Those dark eyes stared boldly into his before she leaned forward, staring at him, lips curling.

"Besides.. whoever said I wanted to sell it..?"

An almost mocking smirk crossed his lips even as he approached her. He had nothing to fear from her blade, wounds inflicted by it would simply close on their own, and quickly. There were few wounds he did fear, however, but the means to inflict them were carefully not on his property.

"So you simply want to keep it? For what purpose, it is of no value to you."

The facade was quickly dropping; the only part he maintained was his mortal visage. He didn't want to tip his hand just yet, but she most likely had some idea of what he truly was. Casually he eyed the blade she held and his smirk broadened further as he shook his head slowly.

"Put that away, girl. If I was going to harm you I would have done so the night you stole my ring."

A low growl escaped her before she pointed the dagger at him, the blade carved to look like there were wings spreading out over it, the patterns truly beautiful, if one took the time to study them and the small markings along the tongue of the blade.

"I don't believe you.."

Arcadia inhaled before she spat out the next word..

"Vampyre!"


	4. Chapter Four Deadly Dealings

**_Tenebrae Immortalis  
_**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ.

Summary - Never mind. You'll see.

* * *

_Chapter Four - Dangerous Revelations_

The girl stared at Kain, daring him to refute her words, daring him to deny what she accused him of. But she had some proof.. He never ate.. She had seen him on that night.. Had seen fangs.. There were those powers of his.. The man never came out during the day.. And she could see the darkness about him.. Could feel his unnatural state.. Knew that he wasn't human. Not at all. Her other hand snapped down and she removed a dagger from her left leg this time, holding onto both of them.

"Don't you touch me.."

A low, almost dark chuckle escaped his throat as he closed the distance between them. Folding his arms over his chest he looked down at her with a faint smirk. So there was more to this girl than he first thought. She had discerned his true nature, she was quite an intelligent young woman. She'd put the pieces together where as no one else had ever done so.

"A vampyre? Is that what you believe me to be? And you came to this conclusion.. how, may I ask?" His tone was calm enough, almost humorous, as if he was amused at her accusation.

Arcadia looked up at him calmly before she held up a hand, placing the dagger within her other grasp and began to tick off her points.

"One, you have never been seen during the day. While I understand you might have business reasons for that, you are too.. rosy.. to indicate having seen the sun. Two, you never eat. A true host would have eaten his meal with his guests and you did not. And don't give me that business excuse. Three, you don't age. I have heard of you since I was a little girl and everyone says you don't look a day older now than when you first got here. It's not natural. And my final point is the powers you have. You spoke to me without speaking. No mortal being can do such a thing. You've used that power to haunt my dreams, my thoughts. And finally.. You are steeped in blackness."

That was a rather confusing statement until she went on to explain.

"An aura of darkness surrounds you, permeates the air. It speaks of pain, suffering.. There is evil there, but good too. But I feel pain in this place, pain and darkness. Suffering.. Anguish.. Fear.."

Those blue eyes stared into the twin pools of gold, staring into him.. through him.. If one looked closely, they would see a glimmer of silver-white light perhaps in them for a brief second. But then that faded, leaving only twin sapphires of midnight azure staring up at him, as if she were judging him. But then, those slim hands wrapped about her dagger hilts, lifting up one of the blades.

"You.. my lord.. are a vampyre. I am not stupid. I am not ignorant. I remember rather clearly that night when I took the ring hanging around my neck. Will you kill me..? Will you lock me up and never let me see the light of day again..? Or will you honor your proposal and marry me?"

A clear challenge of a stare was to be seen in those dark eyes. Arcadia leaned forward, the ring sliding out to sway in the air in front of her breasts, staring up at him.

"Well, Kain?"

He simply laughed at her, tilting his head to one side, watching her a moment before he spoke.

"You are an intelligent young woman. Very well, then. I readily admit that I am a vampyre. Congratulations, you've found me out, Arcadia. Everything you said is right on the mark."

He made no obviously hostile moves as he stepped towards her, looking down at her before slowly placing his hands on her shoulders, his golden eyes meeting her blues.

"Vampyre I may be, but that does not mean I am honorless. I will honor my proposal to marry you, Arcadia. I won't kill you, nor will I lock you up for the rest of your days. There would be nothing in it for me. Besides, I'm intrigued by you. You stand before a vampyre, not only a vampyre, but possibly the most powerful one alive, and you are not afraid. I find you to be a most fascinating, and beautiful woman, Arcadia."

Taking a step away from her he allowed his hands to drop to his sides before placing them behind his back, wrapping the fingers of his left around his right wrist.

"So, what now then, Arcadia? What will you do?"

Lids slid down over her eyes, shielding them from his own as she thought. He had just admitted it, freely, amused by her words and seeming accusations. Wife.. to a vampyre.. A blood sucker.. Involuntarily, one hand lifted, touching her neck, pressing against it, covering it. Wife.. Would she be wife in the whole, literal sense..? Or wife in name only..? Either way, it was a neat, perfect trap for her. Finally, Arcadia lifted her head up and leaned back onto her hands, the ring resting upon the bosom of her dress.

"I will be a wife."

What else was she to do..? Yet, his words were true. She wasn't afraid of him, not anymore. Hard to explain, but she just.. Wasn't. Not now.. Not again.. A low sigh escaped the woman and she fidgeted, one hand coming up, finger toying gently with the ring, causing the metal of both it and the silver chain it hung from to glimmer slightly. Arcadia swallowed slowly, causing the veins upon her neck to stand out briefly before fading from view..

A faint smile formed on his lips as he bowed to her. As he rose his gaze fell upon her once again, though it was hard, it was not quite as menacing as it had been. For as long as he could remember his was a solitary existence, and he had intended on it to remain that way for the rest of his life, or unlife rather. But now he was obligated to wed this woman, this mortal, nothing good could possibly come from it, he thought.

"Well then, I trust you will keep my nature a secret? Or would you rather I be hunted down and killed, hm?"

Though she had agreed to be his wife, he did not trust her. She was a thief above all else, and thieves simply were not worthy of trust. She would have to prove to him that he could trust her or she would find her interaction with the outside world severely limited.

Her head snapped up and her fingers flexed, blue sparks spitting from her eyes.

"You question my honor?" she hissed, moving to stand before him, hands on her hips as she scowled up at the vampyre, not caring that he could kill her with a single finger.

One hand snapped up and she jabbed him in the chest harshly. Her brows formed a slight V over her eyes even as a thin line appeared between them..

"I am daughter of the Marquis of Heathglen. I have honor, Kain."

"Is that so? But it is said there is no honor among thieves, Arcadia. You are a thief as well. How can you have honor when you take what doesn't belong to you in the dead of night?"

His arms came up, folding over his chest as he glared down at her challengingly. Her answer would be a most interesting one, most interesting indeed.

"Do you see why I question your honor? You, the daughter of the Marquis of Heathglen, are also a thief. Where is your honor if you have not cast it aside when you took up your chosen 'profession'?"

Propping her hands on her hips, she tossed her head, causing white-tipped bangs to bob playfully in the air. But those sparks in her eyes just continued to spit at him.

"I have my honor, Kain. I steal from those like you because egos need to be knocked down a few pegs. I don't know how much esteem vampyres give to honor, but I sure as hell have mine."

Challenging stare was met with challenging stare.

"I have it and I will keep it in my good name as well as yours. I might be a thief, but I do it for a good cause. So, don't you be getting onto me about what I do."

"Ego? You think I'm egotistical? How little you know, Arcadia. And as for the amount of esteem a vampyre gives to honor, it depends entirely on the vampyre. In my case, once I give my word I am bound by it. So don't YOU question MY honor. Has any harm befallen you? Any real harm? No, and that is because I am honor bound. I gave your father my word that nothing would happen to you, and so nothing shall."

Those golden eyes narrowed as they flashed dangerously, it was apparent to the girl she was treading on dangerous ground by questioning his honor. In life and unlife he held his honor to be an important thing, it's what kept him from descending into the monstrous depths of his blackened soul. It's what kept him more or less human after all these centuries. He would say nothing further until she understood the dangerous game she was playing at this moment.

She narrowed her own eyes in return, leaning up until her face was close to his.

"Then don't you question mine. I am like you. Once I give my word, I keep it until oath has been fulfilled. So, don't question my honor, Kain, and I won't question yours. I might have breasts and wear dresses most of the time, but I know how to swear in six languages, I can read and write, I can fence and I know how to hurt a man. As I demonstrated with you when you grabbed me. I suppose even vampyres, at least men of your kind, still have that one important weakness."

A smug smirk as she remembered the way he had crumpled after she had kicked his manhood into oblivion. Well, she could feel proud of herself for bringing him to his knees via such a technique. Then, it vanished and she stood on tiptoe, her breath mingling with his as she spoke.

"I don't know how much of a wife I'll be to you, but I'll keep your good name in mind.." came her words, slightly bitter before she pulled back and away, turning so that her back was to him.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you did, and I will keep your good name in mind. You don't divulge my secret, I won't divulge yours." His reply was honest; they both knew something about the other that could be very damaging if it were made public knowledge.

A deep frown formed on his lips as he watched her, his eyes inexorably drawn to her neck. That smooth, soft pillar which hid a wealth of life, which could sustain him. But he had given his word no harm would come to her, and that would count as harm if taken without permission. He found himself entertaining the thought of biting her, tasting her. He wondered.. But no, such a thing he would not permit himself to do. A flash of hunger came across those gold eyes, mingled with something else, something more profound and deeper, something the vampyre wasn't familiar with. Was it desire? If it was, it wasn't of the kind he knew.


	5. Chapter Five Gentle Midnight

**_Tenebrae Immortalis  
_**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ.

Summary - Never mind. You'll see.

* * *

_Chapter Five - Gentle Midnight_

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Agreed.."

Then, gaze was moved back around and her hands flexed slightly before the woman finally spoke once more.

"So.. where am I going to be sleeping at..?"

An unbidden thought, a whisper of her sleeping there alone the rest of her life, touched her mind before she brushed it away. Who knew..? Maybe he'd want her as his wife completely.. But most likely not. Most likely, she would serve to be his wife in name alone. Head bowing slightly, she closed her eyes, shivering a bit before swallowing hard. What did it matter..? He wouldn't care for her.. All he wanted was the ring.. Nothing else.. Nothing else at all.. Well.. perhaps some of her blood, but.. The man was an enigma. Arcadia had indeed been hearing things about him since she was only a babe, horror stories told about this man to scare children into listening to their parents. But what was he like..? She didn't know.. and perhaps.. she didn't want to know..

However, something in her did..

"I was planning on leaving that up to you. Since you know what I am I highly doubt you'd want to be anywhere near me."

He felt it was true, she wasn't even looking at him now and it led him to believe that she loathed him for what he was. Though she was here, he was still very much alone. He thought with certainty that she didn't so much as want him to touch her, let alone be anywhere near her. More likely than not she would insist on spending her life as a mortal, grow old and die then leave him to his abysmally lonely existence. Not that it mattered, such was the way of things for those like him. He had eternity, but it would be an eternity of loneliness and darkness marked with the rare, one time light of something beautiful.. yet fleeting..

Her head turned slowly and she peered over her shoulder at him. Slowly, she turned back to face Kain, empathic powers sensing a profound loneliness within him. One foot lifted and then was set down, other following suit before she stood just inches before him now, peering up at him with those white flecked orbs of deepest blue. Then, hand lifted.. Then paused. Grabbing the tip of one finger of her glove between her teeth, she pulled it off and then reached up with her now bare hand, laying a warm palm against his cool cheek, dropping the glove to the ground and removing her other one also with her teeth and allowing that one to fall as well.

"Well, I'm near you now.. Tell me, Kain.. what would you do if I took a lover..? A man to take your place in my bed as husband..?"

She wanted.. no.. needed to know..

The corners of his lips twitched out of some unfamiliar emotion mingled with a flash of anger. It would be impossible to mask it from her as close as she was. As he looked down at her, he pressed his cheek into her hand, pale lids sliding over yellow eyes as the facade fell and shattered completely. For the first time she saw him in the light as he truly was, pale as death, hair white as freshly fallen snow and lips as black as the moonless night.

"He would most likely end up dead, Arcadia.."

A faint smile touched her lips in amusement before one hand moved, coiling some of his hair about her right index finger. Thumb rubbed over the strands, enjoying the feel of its silken cords.. A tiny imp wondered how it would feel on her skin, if it would be that same silky smoothness.. Arcadia blinked, her fingers pausing in his hair.. Suddenly, she was very aware that she was a woman and he, even undead, was a man. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed before shaking her head and peering up at him again.

"Really now..? I would have thought you wouldn't care less about what I'd do.. I don't know how much of a wife you'd want me to be.. After all.. you just said I'd be yours in front of the ton to save a reputation I don't give a damn about and to just give you an image of being a normal man.. How much of a wife am I to expect being, Kain..?"

"Judging from my last statement.. how much of a wife do you think I will ask you to be, Arcadia..?"

Golden eyes stared down at her, a trace of sadness touching them for the briefest of moments. The way she was speaking it sounded to him that she didn't particularly want to be wife to him, not at all. Fate, it seemed, was being remarkably cruel to him for he was quickly coming to like this woman. In time, he was almost certain he could love her.. but what would it matter? How could she love one such as him? She was mortal, he hadn't been mortal for more than two thousand years, he was vampyre. One of the oldest that he knew of. She was nothing more than a passerby in the long tale of his existence, her life a mere flicker compared to the span of his eternity.. unless..

She wasn't stupid. Arcadia had seen that touch of pain in his eyes and slowly, her hand lowered, resting upon her skirt lightly. The woman blinked up at him before she shut her eyes and looked down..

"Could.. could you show me to a room, please..? I.. I'd like to.. have some time to think.."

His.. wife. A real wife. To him.. Oh, yes, he was a handsome man and a strange thrill ran through her every time he spoke. But she needed more then that.. She needed love.. Needed to know she was cared for. But the woman swallowed a bit, looking up at him through her bangs. Arcadia felt such a profound loneliness from him.. A loneliness she wanted to save him from.. To save him always and bring him back and show him there was still good in the world..

"Of course.."

And that was all he said before he started off ahead of her, leading her to one of the finer rooms in his manor. He had all but given up at that point, given up on hoping that she would want to be with him.. to show him how to love.. There was nothing for him in the world, not even love was granted him. And so he resigned himself to a cold and lonely existence, watching as the world simply passed him by and those in it left, while he remained. None of that concerned him, there was only one that he was beginning to feel a pang of grief at losing..

Finally he came to a stop and opened the door to an expensively furnished room, the room he had thought she would like best.

"Here, Arcadia.. you may use this room if it pleases you.."

Then he turned to leave, his gaze falling upon her for a brief second.. His face wasn't quite as hard set as it had been.. there was a softness there, as if a crack in his armor.. then just as quickly, it was gone. The harshness of his expression having returned as he started away down the hall..

Arcadia entered the room, contemplating upon the look on his face she had just seen before gasping quietly. The room was.. well.. to put it simply.. perfect. A large canopy bed was set in the exact center of the wall adjacent to the door, the cover a dark blue to match her eyes, the sheets stark white in contrast, yet pale in comparison to Kain's hair. Across from it was a large hearth, flames crackling merrily within their stone confines. Across from the door were two large bookcases, filled with books. Darting over to them, Arcadia couldn't help the loud squeal of delight that escaped her, just knowing Kain would hear it. But books..! She loved books..! Near the bed was a large dresser, a mirror rising up from it, framed by rosewood carved into designs of gently rolling waves of wind. A trunk at the foot of the bed revealed dresses and ribbons for her hair. A box of jewelry was on the dresser surface, which she would explore later.. But how could she thank him for this..? Think..

Then, she knew it.. Moving over to the desk by the fireplace she opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper and a piece of charcoal. Sitting down, the woman began to work, bending over it.. And later that night, she was slumped onto the desk, head pillowed on her arms, fast asleep.

Hours had passed since he left her to think and he want to check on her, finding her asleep at the desk in her room. As silently as death he moved over to her and gently picked her up in his arms then carried her to the bed, laying her upon it and pulling the covers over her. Then just as quietly he left, choosing not to linger, but instead went to the library and seated himself at a table. There were a few books there, he had an odd habit of partly reading one book then starting on another, and so there were many books scattered across the tables, all of them marked at different places and each one on a different subject. Despite her presence he still felt utterly alone, he felt as though she was keeping her distance. Idly Kain picked one of the books up and opened it to the bookmark, spending the rest of his lonely night in silent reading..

She stirred with the movements, shifting before sitting up and peering after him blearily. Crawling out of the bed, she stripped out of the dress and changed into a nightshirt with a drawstring neckline and lace along the wrists and hem. Grabbing the drawing, the woman exited the room, just.. following the feelings of loneliness.. Slowly, she came to a halt, peering into the room at him before her voice husky and soft with sleep slid through the air like a caress of black velvet, the rough tones hinting subtly at more delicious things..

"Kain.. I've got something for you.."

She moved into the reading room and stopped before sitting down beside him, her pale face turned upwards to his own visage even as a sleepy smile touched her lips.

Slowly he looked up, lifting his gaze from the book he had been reading to meet her blue eyes. A thin black brow quirked slightly as he lowered the book, placing on the table. Apparently he hadn't been as gentle moving her as he had thought. Looking over her slightly he couldn't help but notice two small nubs pressing against the fabric of her nightgown before quickly diverting his gaze elsewhere.. it had apparently traveled too far down..

"Alright.. what is it that you have for me, Arcadia..?"

He hadn't been paying particular attention to what was on her desk when he had checked on her earlier. He didn't feel the need to so he wasn't prepared at all for what it was she had for him.

The girl was sitting with her back to the window, causing the thin linen of her shift to create a gentle silhouette of her body against the material. Blue eyes were a bit hazy with sleep and she smiled up at him before holding up the picture she had drawn. It was a remarkable likeness of the vampyre lord but she looked up at the man, awaiting his opinion of it.

"Well..?"

The moonbeams were caught in the white tips of her hair, causing them to glisten slightly, even as silver highlights rippled through the thick mane of her hair. Those blue eyes of hers swirled slightly, something in them glowing ever so lightly even as her lips curled into a sleepy smile. The girl looked like a young child, woken up far too early, but her body.. Well.. That was another thing. Here she was, sitting in front of her intended husband, wearing only a thin white nightgown that was rather revealing thanks to how the girl was sitting.

That brow arched higher as he looked over the drawing, it was quite an impressive work and it was obvious by looking at his expressions that was indeed impressed, and pleased as the slight smile attested to. Shifting his gaze from the drawing to her, his smile broadened slightly.

"I like it, Arcadia. It is very good. But you really should get some sleep."

Gently Kain took the drawing and laid it on the table before taking her hand in his, and as she stood, he led her back to her room and to her bed, pulling the covers over her before he left.

"Now sleep, Arcadia. I'll see you again tonight. Good night."

And with that he quietly left her room, closing the door behind him so as to minimize the chance of her being woken up by him. Then he returned to the library and simply gazed at the drawing. No one had ever drawn him before, then again no one hadn't been afraid of him at all. She was a very intriguing woman.. and he felt as though he were being drawn towards her ever so slightly.. As the night drew to an end, Kain retired to the sanctity of his crypt below the manor and slept.


	6. Chapter Six Brothers Reunited

**_Tenebrae Immortalis  
_**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ.

Summary - Never mind. You'll see.

* * *

_Chapter Six - Brothers Reunited_

A few days after that night Kain was 'dining' with Arcadia, the only thing he was having a glass of a thick, dark red liquid. The conversation was less than it could have been; something had been troubling the vampyre since the previous night, a familiar presence that was nearby but still distant. But now it was close, very close, and he was almost certain of who or what it belonged to. His suspicions were to be confirmed, as there was a knock at the door before it was simply thrown open, a familiar voice calling out through the halls.

"Kain! KAIN! Where are you hiding, brother!" A rather loud laugh echoed through the halls with it.

Kain's head jerked up and if it were possible all the color would have drained from his face, but it had ages ago, yet the look remained. A groan came from the vampyre as he shook his head, setting his still mostly full glass on the table.

The woman put down her fork and knife, turning her head slowly before looking at Kain. He looked.. well.. In a single word.. Horrified. But.. Brother..? He had a brother..? The girl moved to stand, even as the door was kicked open. Her head turned and she moved about the table to stand behind Kain's chair, setting one hand upon his shoulder even as her sapphire eyes went to the raven-haired man stalking into the room. Well.. They did have the same gold eyes.. And lips. Why black lips..? She didn't know, but the woman remained in her spot, feeling as though this were the appropriate place to give her future husband her support.

The man stood at the far end of the dining hall, though he was dressed as a noble he obviously didn't behave like one. A wide grin was on his black lips, exposing ivory fangs as he strolled across the floor and towards the table. It seemed he favored reds more than his brother did who had a preference for black. His clothing was mostly red, but there was black as well with the same gold trim along the hem of his shirt and pants.

"Kain! It's been a long time, brother. And I see you have a lady guest with you." He paused and inhaled deeply, that grin of his widening further. "A mortal, too. There's obviously something I should know about."

Without a word he simply sat in one of the chairs at the table and leaned back in it, propping his feet up on the table, folding his hands over his stomach as he grinned at them like a wolf. Kain meanwhile had overcome his shock and horror and was simply glaring at this man, his face was hard set. Arcadia's presence there was just the thing to snap him out of it and bring him to his senses.

"What do you want, Raziel? Why have you come here? Of all the places in Europe, WHY HERE!" He practically roared those last two words to his brother, trembling from ill concealed anger. The last time he had seen his brother they'd had an argument over Kain's ultimate plan of raising their kind to the lords of this world. Raziel wanted to stage a bloody war against humanity while Kain opted for a more subtle method. They had parted on poor terms that night and Kain was not one to forget any insult.

She blinked, noting the man.. Raziel's handsome features before quirking a brow at the way he was looking at her. As if she were nothing more then some delicious little morsel he'd love in his bed.. And to her eyes, she could tell what he was almost instantly. Yet, Arcadia remained silent, simply resting her hand on Kain's shoulder. Bad blood.. Oh, she could tell that there was bad blood between the two of them and she swallowed ever so slowly at hearing Kain's roar of anger. All she knew then, at that moment, was that she never wanted him mad at her. The woman flexed her fingers gently upon Kain's shoulder, squeezing gently in an attempt to calm him down.

Raziel's grin widened even as he raised a hand, wagging his index finger at his older brother. He was being intentionally irritating; every time he and Kain were in the same room he did everything he could to make him as angry as possible. Then a rather evil idea came to the younger vampyre and that grin became even wider. His gaze moved from Kain to the woman standing behind him, his grin becoming lecherous as he leaned back in his chair.

"Such a lovely woman you have there, brother. It might be best if I broke her in for you."

The corners of Kain's lips twitched violently as did the muscles under his left eye. A flash of anger, of possessiveness crashed over the older vampyre as he narrowed his gaze on Raziel. A fierce snarl tore it's way out of his throat as his eyes flashed dangerously. If Raziel was anyone else and Arcadia hadn't been there keeping under a modicum of control he would have torn his brother apart then fed him to the wolves.

"If you so much as touch her, Raziel, I won't hesitate to kill you, or better yet, reveal you to the humans!"

She blinked a bit at the words that had erupted from Kain's throat before glaring coldly at his younger brother.

"And if you do touch me, I will turn you into a eunuch," Arcadia said in frigid tones.

Her hand flexed before both of them settled onto Kain's shoulders as she stared at him quite dangerously from over Kain's head. She knew that if Raziel even thought about touching her, she wouldn't hesitate to use her daggers on him, not caring that he was a vampyre.

"I am Kain's betrothed and intended wife."

Raziel's eyes widened and at the same instant he sat up, or tried to; he only succeeded in knocking the chair he was sitting in backwards, falling with it to the floor. This brought a faint smirk to Kain's lips as he shook his head. As the elder vampyre leaned around the table to look down at his fallen brother a low chuckle came from him.

"Weren't quite expecting that, little brother?"

Hurriedly Raziel rose to his feet, brushing his clothes off before grabbing his chair and picking it up. He flashed a brief scowl at the both of them; it wasn't usual that he was caught off guard like that. Slowly he sat back down, staring at the two of them through narrowed eyes.

"Betrothed..? You're going to get married, Kain..? To this.. human..?"

A scowl marred Arcadia's features before she let out a hiss of sound.

"What about it? He asked me, I accepted and we're getting married, so piss off!" she snarled, arms wrapping about Kain even as she glared at his brother.

Odd, but she was acting like a wife who wouldn't let her husband be maligned in any way.. And she was defending the vampyre who wanted to marry her simply because she had stolen his signet ring. As it was, said ring was resting upon her chest in open view to any who wished to look.

As he settled himself on the chair again and directed his attention to the pair, Raziel couldn't help but notice the ring and upon closer inspection he discovered it was Kain's signet ring. At that a brow arched highly as he looked to his brother. A smirk returned to his lips as he leaned back in the chair and spoke, not really to either one of them but more like to both of them.

"So, do you know what my brother is, and if so, why did you agree to marry him, hm? I'm very curious to know."

Kain couldn't help but twitch in anger again; was he imagining things or had his brother been looking over her in that manner of his again? He couldn't be certain, but every time Raziel looked at her another wave of rage crashed over the elder vampyre. Kain couldn't stand it when he looked at her, she was his, dammit, Raziel had no right to her.

She glared murderously at Raziel, before she pressed her cheek to Kain's, murmuring to him softly, soothingly before cold blue eyes returned to the man across from them.

"Yes.. I know what he is and what you are as well.. And.. well.. The only reason he wanted me to marry him was because I stole his signet ring."

At least, she thought that was the only reason.. But the woman remained in her stance, arms wrapping about Kain's shoulders even around the back of his chair. But the woman had let her hair flow freely and the ivory-tipped strands of sable spilled over her shoulders onto Kain's chest, scented with lavender and chamomile, a soothing, womanly, relaxing scent.

The scent of her hair, that wonderful scent, coupled with her closeness was more than enough to calm Kain to a manageable level. Gently he raised a hand and placed it over one of her own, curling his fingers around it slowly. At that moment he didn't feel quite so alone, so cut off from what he once was.. But as much as he wanted to he couldn't dwell on it right now and turned his attention to his brother.

"She is not afraid of me in the least and she is not afraid of you, Raziel. And yes, she did steal my signet ring, but that is n-" Quickly he cut himself off, what had he been about to say? Not even he knew and that upset him slightly, put him off balance. Was he about to say that her stealing his ring wasn't the only reason? And if so, what was the other possible reason..?

The younger vampyre on the other hand was simply smirking at her, shaking his head slowly before he rose from his chair. Without saying anything he started towards the stairs, speaking to Kain over his shoulder.

"Well, I think I'll remain here for a while before I continue on. There really isn't any particular reason I dropped by, brother. I simply need a place to stay while I take care of business here. I'll be seeing you later."

She blinked a bit and looked towards Kain as his brother left.. What had he been going to say..? Something in her wanted to know before the woman slowly unwrapped her arms from about him and she pulled back, cheeks flushing as she glanced away from the man, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Ah.. I'm sorry.. I just.. well.."

Arcadia peeped at him shyly through her eyelashes, wondering if she'd annoyed him with her actions.. She doubted it, but one never knew.. Yet, Arcadia remembered how.. right.. it had felt to be holding him, her cheek pressing up against his.. Closing her eyes, the girl let out a long, slow sigh of air, shifting in her stance before she turned a bit more towards him, toying with the signet ring..

"I never knew you had a younger brother, Kain.."

Oh, of all the things she had to say and/or ask him. But it was true.. She hadn't known until this very evening.. He rarely talked about himself or his life.. Indeed.. It had taken three hours of pestering him to even get the man to tell her about his home.. But a brother.. Well, that was an interesting concept. But Arcadia already had a good idea of Raziel's personality. He got what he wanted and took what he didn't get.. A shiver touched her spine.. If he caught her alone..

She didn't want to think about it.

A low growl rumbled out of his throat which was followed by a sigh as he shook his head. If she hadn't been there, near him.. with her arms around him and her cheek against his.. things may have gotten very violent and bloody just then. She had a profound calming affect on him, and he liked it. He found that he liked her being close to him like that.. would she ever get that close to him again, he wondered..

"There are times I wish I didn't have a younger brother, Arcadia.. as you can probably guess.."

A heavy sigh came from the vampyre as he looked to her, in the back of his mind he was just wishing that she'd put her arms around him like that again, that she'd hold him.. That was the only time in as long as he can remember that he hadn't felt alone in the world.. and he wanted more of that.. As his eyes swept over her face he noticed she was blushing; lifting a hand to her cheek he placed his fingers upon it gently..

"Arcadia..? You're not embarrassed for what you did, are you..?"

"No," she squeaked, even as her cheeks grew even brighter in hue.

Okay, yes, she was blushing and yes, she was embarrassed, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Coughing, she looked at him, trying hard to look calm and succeeding for the most part if one could pass off her blush. But she moved her hand and scratched at the back of her neck before coughing.

"Well.. He seems to be something of a lecherous bastard.. Your brother that is.."

Looking up at her he couldn't help but smile faintly. He knew instinctively that she was lying when she answered him, he didn't even need to be a vampyre to figure that out. When she spoke again he simply nodded, giving a heavy sigh before looking towards the stairs and frowning deeply.

"Yes, that he is.. there are times when I wonder if he even is my brother.."

He shook his head slowly before looking back to her again and brushed his fingers over her cheek lightly. The warmth of it was a wonderful contrast to the coolness of his own skin.. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to feel her entire warm, naked body against his own.. and he blinked, forcing the thought into the back of his mind. He could hardly believe that he had just thought that..


	7. Chapter Seven Dark Moon Travelings

**_Tenebrae Immortalis  
_**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ.

Summary - Never mind. You'll see.

* * *

_Chapter Seven - Dark Moon Travelings_

The woman blushed even more and stared up at Kain, lips parting even as the blush receded for the most part, but just the faintest hint of it remained. For a moment, she felt like he was going to kiss her, but it was broken by a door slamming upstairs. Flushing, Arcadia looked down swiftly before moving back over to her seat and sitting down, looking down at the rest of her meal.

"Well.. He.. he looks like you.. the.. the lips and the eyes.. Those are very much alike.. but you've got white hair and he's got black hair and.."

Realizing she was somewhat babbling, the woman shut up.

A soft chuckle came from him as he picked up his glass again and, lifting it to his lips, took a rather deep drink of the crimson liquid it contained. Lurking somewhere in the back of his mind was a small voice that was telling him to kiss her, to just take her in his arms and kiss her, if only to experience something wonderful for a single moment. He found it difficult to argue with that voice as he was starting to want to kiss her..

"Yes.. that's where the resemblance ends, too. He and I are nothing alike, as you've no doubt figured out, Arcadia."

He fell silent once more, that internal debate intensifying before breaking out into a screaming match between his growing desire and his more logical, rational self. Neither side was gaining ground, for which he was thankful. So long as he was caught in this internal conflict he wouldn't be able to do anything, torn two ways. Silently he began to finish his glass despite the fact his appetite had left him when his brother had let himself in.

Arcadia's gaze turned over to him before her gaze focused once more upon her plate. She had gone exploring here the morning after giving him the drawing and now her mind was focused upon the thin book that she had found on one of the tables. Thumbing through it, she had found words written in it in a bold, dark hand and had known without knowing how she knew, that Kain had written the words, dark words, troubling words...

_ I 'During the night,_

_I am the creature before you,_

_pale and tall and straight_

_dark eyes firing towards you_

_gliding, lifting, steering, directing_

_I am the silent and the powerful_

_a moonlit field of smooth, untouched snow_

_But he_

_Yes, him, the other me_

_Oh, he would tremble in your grasp_

_his lily hand would crumble to your touch_

_he would twist to press your lips to his_

_he would stroke your silken cheek_

_and slide his corroded lips along your_

_dovelike neck._

_Not I, you understand, the other me_

_he who squints_

_and hesitates _

_and weakens_

_in the daylight.' /I _

It had been with a trembling hand, her heart beating erratically, that she had turned the page to the next poem..

_ I 'I feel it coming_

_through the tears in the darkness_

_quickly approaching as I conceal_

_myself_

_quaking underneath _

_the shadows in the light._

_Shivers ripple my moist skin_

_The urgent itching on the_

_surface tormenting me_

_keeping me locked in._

_I run my tongue over_

_my lips_

_And I am found, as always._

_Then it begins_

_My resistance bleeds away_

_and I am filled with_

_the emptiness of my being._

_Awareness is replete._

_The trial is ended._

_Sated by the shattering_

_my knowing_

_why_

_and left alive_

_for the next visit_

_The darkness has taken a piece of my soul.' /I _

Then.. the third poem which had been the most profoundly beautiful to her..

_ I 'I hide in the shadows_

_and lust for the light_

_for I am Vampyre_

_forever imprisoned by the night._

_The moon is my sun,_

_the night my day,_

_Blood is my life,_

_and you are my prey._

_I long for what I've lost_

_For that which can never be._

_I cloak the horror of what I am_

_and pray you never see._

_I shadow my gaze in your presence_

_and pray you ne'er be part,_

_Of the hunger that claws at my vitals_

_of the evil that blackens my heart._

_I look in her eyes_

_and find forgiveness there_

_and for a moment -_

_a brief, sweet shining moment, _

_I see an end to my despair._

_Her touch has rendered me helpless,_

_her trust weakens the chains of the past._

_Dare I believe in the love she offers?_

_Have I found an end to this darkness at last?' /I _

She wondered who the woman in the third poem was, but the girl dared not to ask him. After reading the words that Kain had written, Arcadia had merely closed the book and put it back down where she'd found it. Finishing her meal, she murmured soft words to Kain of simple gratitude for the meal before excusing herself and heading up the stairs towards her room, her skirts rustling ever so faintly about her ankles.

He watched as she left, idly sipping at his glass, it was just barely half empty now. Again the thought of lying next to her in her bed came to him and with it a profound sense of longing for something he couldn't quite identify. With a low sigh and a shake of his head he brushed the thought away again. Such things were not meant for creatures like him, they were meant for those who lived, whose hearts still beated, who weren't murderous creatures that stalked the shadows. Finally he drained his cup and set it on the table before sitting back in his chair, thinking. Thinking about the long years of his life, always alone. The only time there was ever anyone else in his life it was his brother or some other vampyre come on business of one sort or another. But never before had it been such an intriguing and beautiful woman. Surely this had to be a mistake and when the fates realized it they would correct it and she would be taken from him, leaving him to his loneliness once again.

Arcadia sat down in an over-stuffed chair by her fireplace, staring at the flames with unseeing blue eyes. She had to wonder idly that if she lived out a mortal life with Kain, married to him, if he would feel upset about losing her to death. Probably not.. After all, he most likely had a woman vampyre to go to whenever he wanted companionship.. Unbidden, an image flashed briefly in her mind.. an image of Kain, kissing a pale woman with long, dark brown hair.. doing more then kissing her... loving her..

The girl shook her head slowly from side to side, pressing her hands to her temples, squeezing her eyes shut.. Why did that hurt..? Why did the idea of him leaving her to go to a lover hurt..? Arcadia didn't know.. And she wasn't brave enough to try figuring it out.. But, it hurt deeply for some reason to know that he would simply go to another woman when she died.. Burying her face in her hands, the woman began to weep softly, trying to stifle the sounds from the acute hearing of the two vampyre within the home.

The unannounced and unexpected arrival of his younger brother had put him off balance. Though he couldn't explain it, part of him felt the need to keep Arcadia safe from Raziel, to fiercely protect her. He dismissed it as nothing more than his being honor bound to do so rather than entertain the notion that he cared for her. And yet that didn't seem to be too far-fetched, she was the first woman to know what he was and show no fear. And just a moment before she'd behaved in a manner suggesting that she felt the need to protect him as he did her. No one had ever sought to protect him, not even his own brother. He had always been on his own. Save for that one time..

There had been another, but she had been put out of his mind. She hadn't cared for him, she only cared for the power and prestige he had both in mortal society and vampyre. They had been together for a long time until the day came that she betrayed him and he realized he'd been deluding himself to believe she cared. She used his want, his need for someone to love him to use him. He had almost lost everything because of her. He all but killed her in his rage and heartbreak. He had regretted allowing her to get so close to him and for the longest time he swore that no one would ever again... until the pangs of loneliness grew stronger than the ache of a broken heart..

Finally, the tears faded and Arcadia just lay on her side upon the bed she had moved to during a pause in the tears, letting the tearstains upon her cheek dry before levering herself up onto her elbow, slowly sitting up. She couldn't stay in the mansion tonight.. Not tonight.. And it had been a fortnight since she had last roamed out into the city on one of her nighttime excursions. Inhaling slowly, the girl moved off the comforter and began to strip out of her dress. Once she wore nothing but her brassiere and underwear, the woman moved to the trunk pushed up against the left side of the room. Kain's servants had brought her items to his manor on the morning after her arrival there, for which Arcadia was deeply grateful. Kneeling before the trunk, fingers gently tracing the inlaid cedar letters of her name, which stood out against the black oak wood of the chest, she then opened it slowly, almost reverently.

On the outside of the trunk, it looked to be at least twenty-four inches deep, perhaps twenty-six at most. However, on the inside, the chest was only twenty inches deep. With no thought as for the delicate nightgowns and lacy lingerie within it, more private garments meant for her eyes alone.. and soon only for Kain's.. the woman pulled them out of the wooden chest and dumped them onto the floor. It looked like there was nothing wrong with the trunk on the inside of the trunk either, but to skilled eyes that knew what to look for, they would see a faint crack on the walls of the chest. Reaching into it, the woman moved her hand to the back right-hand corner and pressed down. A subtle click awarded her ears. Slim fingers removed the false bottom before they ran lovingly over the ebon garments laid out there. Removing a top and pants, replacing everything else within the chest, her boots would come on soon, the woman dressed herself within the dark clothing. Gently, her feet were slid into the supple leather boots she wore, the leather as soft as a lover's caress against her stockinged feet, the woman stood, finally reaching out towards the mask she would wear on her excursions before whirling about as she heard the door opening, blue-flecked sapphire orbs lifting up to meet the wolf gold eyes framed by snowy strands of hair.

".. Kain.."

Slowly, Arcadia felt her face flush guiltily. Her fingers slowly grew limp upon the mask which slowly dropped onto the floor and she backed up from both it and the expression on his face. It wasn't fear that had her scared on the inside, but guilt.. The look he was wearing as he looked at her.. Her throat bobbed with a hard swallow before the woman tossed her head, lifting it proudly. This was who she was.. what she was.. Yes, by day, Arcadia would be the Duchess of Nosgoth, with him as her Duke, but at night, she was little more then a common thief. It seemed to be a family profession as her mother had been one. In fact.. her father had caught Alyssa in much the same manner that Kain had, except that her mother hadn't escaped. After a whirlwind romance and dealing with a man who had wanted Alyssa for himself, the two had come together when Arcadia had been born, marrying soon after. Yet, even when the thief's mother had given up her profession to raise her daughter, that didn't stop her from teaching the young girl her own thieving skills. Then had come the carriage accident... And her father became a widower. The man showed no interest in taking another wife and Arcadia had grown up with the hereditary headstrong and temptuous nature of her Scottish ancestors. Slowly, the marquis' daughter swallowed before she spoke, voice betraying none of the roiling emotions within her.

"I hope you don't mind if I go out for a few hours.."

Yet, the girl made no move towards her mask. Within the kerosene lamps and the light of the fireplace, the vampyre lord was able to see her outfit clearly. The boots and pants seemed to be melded to Arcadia's long, lithe legs which carried her with such confidence. Her top ran down her arms to the wrists, just slightly looser then her pants, but a belt about her trim waist reemphasized the womanly curves upon her body. Arcadia's entire body was worked to become one single muscle, each part working with the others in singular unison. She had brought him to his knees with a single kick. And now.. Now he'd caught her preparing a little trip. Arcadia squared her shoulders, struck by a sudden idea. It was almost laughable. Almost. But..! She had to know.. Had to know for this idea to work.

"Kain.. when was the last time you saw the sun rise..?"

Slowly, Arcadia moved, bending to pick up her mask. The glossy leather shone like obsidian, the supple material flexing in whim with the movements of her fingers. Then, slender arms lifted it up and she stared at him through the eyeholes with dark azure orbs. Moving over to the fireplace, the woman covered her hands with ashes before coating her face with the flaky black stuff as well. Then, hands moved, masking the white tips of her hair before she rose, awaiting his answer.

An ever deepening frown creased his features as he watched her, his eyes fixed squarely upon her face. He knew exactly what she was up to and it was clear on his face that he did not approve of it. For briefest instant something else, some other emotion flashed in those golden eyes.. but before it could be identified it was gone. With her question came an irritated twitch at the corner of his lips. She was treading on very dangerous ground right now, and she most likely knew it..

"When was the last time I saw the sun rise..? Just what, exactly, are you trying to accomplish with a question like that? I have been a vampyre for nearly three millennia.. So.. as to your question.. what do you think?" His eyes narrowed sharply as his voice lowered to an angry hiss.

There was a great many things that he missed from his mortal life, and watching the sun rise and set were among them. Slowly and deliberately Kain began to look her over, the outfit she was wearing practically clung to her form like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. And the vampyre's imagination immediately began to see through the expanse of midnight that enveloped her.. then began to run wild with thoughts of caressing his long, pale fingers over her every curve, dragging the lethal points of his claws over her soft skin and seeking out those places that would send shivers of desire through her before she would begin whimpering almost pleadingly for him to take her. His mind was flooded with a flurry of images and sounds and imagined sensations.. he so desired to lay in bed with her.. to make love her.. but he was a master of himself before anything else and if he could help it none of that would be visible in his eyes.. but how wrong he was, for the tiniest flicker of that desire danced behind those gold wolf eyes..

"And just where are you going, Arcadia? Can't stand my company already?" His tone had an edge that, if it were a blade, could cut even this fiery woman down to size, but there was something else in his voice, a faint undercurrent of an ages old pain and loneliness. With a wave of his hand he cut her off just as she opened her mouth to reply. "I had come here to ask if you'd like to take a walk under the stars, but you apparently have more important things to do." His frown was replaced by a dark scowl, that flicker of desire in his eyes was mingled with a profoundly deep hurt, his gaze fixed upon her.


	8. Chapter Eight Sable Musings

**_Tenebrae Immortalis  
_**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ.

Summary - Never mind. You'll see.

* * *

_Chapter Eight - Sable Musings_

That... stung.. to put it mildly. Slowly, Arcadia approached him, her hands slowly flexing at her sides before she stopped before Kain, almost but not quite touching the man, staring up at him with those dark blue eyes before lips parted and white teeth flashed in the blackness of her face as she spoke.

"I asked the question about the sun because I am planning something for you.. And as for that walk.."

Slowly, the girl lifted herself up, leveling her eyes with his. For just a few moments, she didn't say anything before the girl began to speak again, voice quiet, almost hurt. And Arcadia was hurt. Kain thought that she was leaving him..? Something within the future duchess wouldn't allow it.. As if telling her that she was needed here.. here for Kain.. Her eyes blinked swiftly, squeezing away the tears that she could feel burning at the back of her eyes.

"I'll take you up on that when I return.. Right now, there's a few things I need to go get.."

Without thinking about it, she moved her head forward, her lips brushing lightly against his before her smaller figure brushed against his side as Arcadia left the room, heading for the door. Hurrying, she exited the manor, swiftly scaling the wall and dropping onto the street underneath her. The signet ring burned coldly against the skin on her chest, as if it would brand her with Kain's crest. But that burning didn't seem to compare with the fire within her face. She had just.. kissed him.. Kissed a vampyre.. A shiver thrilled through her and the woman let out a quiet sigh. Preoccupied as she was with her thoughts, Arcadia almost missed the small store. Reaching into an unseen pocket, she removed a lockpick and soon was inside, gathering up the supplies she wanted and needed for her gift idea, unaware of the venemous gaze focused upon her.

Twin brown eyes narrowed even more dangerously before a quiet hiss escaped their owner. That pathetic little creature was wearing his ring! She had never been allowed such a niceity and that in itself was enough to propel the dark observer into a furious rage that burned dangerously. Perhaps she should rid Kain of this stupid brat now.. The thief obviously had no thought as to the man she wanted back.. And she would get Kain back or die trying.

Within the shop, Arcadia paused, placing the last item she was going to take with her back to the manor within the sack that had also come from an unseen pocket. Her head lifted and azure orbs moved about slowly, even as that same hand lifted to clasp itself about Kain's signet ring. For some reason, that brought great comfort to the thief and she relaxed before hoisting the sack up over her back and left the store, locking it behind herself. Silently, she returned to the manor and to her room. Setting the sack down and shoving it under her bed, Arcadia washed her hands and face off, combing the ashes out of her hair. Removing her boots, the girl removed her shirt next and sighed before starting on her breeches. But, the woman froze as she heard her door opening.

The first thing that would be seen as the door opened was a broad, lecherous grin borne upon black lips and exposing long, sharp fangs of ivory. This was obviously not the lord of the manor, but his younger brother and it was apparent that he didn't care whether the young woman was decent or not as he slipped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. His gold eyes, much like Kain's, seemed to glow in the light of the kerosene lamps and fireplace and there was a malicious intent in them.

"Well, I seem to have chosen the right time to come and see you, girl. How fortunate for me." His voice was a low hiss of sound as he looked her over although she had hastily grabbed the covers from her bed and held them to her dearly.

With unearthly grace Raziel moved across the room, drawing ever closer to her, that grin fixed firmly in place upon his lips and the look of hunger in his eyes growing stronger. As he drew nearer to the girl he inhaled deeply of her scent, so soft and gentle and sweet but there was something else mixed with it, a distinct lack of terror. A dark brow arched highly as he looked to her.

"You don't fear me, how interesting. But you should know that before I'm through you'll be utterly terrified of me, and my brother as well."

A low growl of anger escaped Arcadia who dropped the covers and then moved slowly, keeping her eyes upon Raziel, even as one hand reached towards the swords leaning against the wall. How dare he.. How dare he come into her room, uninvited and presume to dictate to her how she would be treated by him..! Then, the girl found herself slammed up against the way, his hands grasping her wrists, not allowing her to get a clear shot to his groin.

"I'll scream.." she hissed up at him, glaring at the man evilly..

Kain's ring stood out against her chest and gleamed with a lurid orange glow from the firelight even as she pulled her head back as much as she could, staring at Raziel.

That grin of his only broadened as he slowly looked her over, a low hiss escaping his throat as his gaze lifted to her face once again. The hunger that shone in those yellow eyes was growing stronger with each passing moment and soon he would be doing more than looking over her and grinning. He would be using her however he pleased and possibly drain her of every drop of her blood, not caring about what would happen to his brother if she died.

"Scream all you want.. please.. the screams of my victims excite me greatly.." he replied in a low growl, grinning at her still..

He pressed himself up against her even as she writhed in revulsion, trying desperately to get away from him. Cold laughter issued from his mouth as he watched her, golden eyes gleaming viciously as he moved his head, lowering it to her neck with fangs bared..

Well, she had warned him. Inhaling swiftly, Arcadia unleashed her voice. A loud scream nearly pierced his eardrums, causing the vampyre to reel back in pain, even as the sound formed a name.

"Kain!"

She could only pray that he'd follow her scream which had contained a mixture of nervousness and loud anxiety. With another scream, she found that one harshly cut off by the vampyre pressing his mouth tightly against hers with a loud growl. Again, Arcadia screamed his brother's name, silently within the confines of her skull. No..! No..! She didn't want this..! Didn't want this at all..! Someone.. anyone.. help..!

Within moments the door to her room had flown open, standing in the doorway was Kain and when he saw what was going on a feral snarl tore out of his throat. Before his brother could react he had been thrown clear across the room, Kain following swiftly behind him. As he attempted to collect his wits, Kain had already hauled him off the floor and was beating him down fiercely. A roar of anger came from the elder vampyre as he continued to practically maul his younger sibling. Raziel had curled into a tight ball, screaming at Kain, begging for him to stop but the vampyre lord wouldn't. He had touched her, worse, he had tried to take her for himself and an unbridled fury burned in Kain's gold eyes. He wouldn't stop, not until he was made to stop or Raziel lay near death or dead.

She gasped, sinking back against the wall, panting before suddenly realizing what Kain was doing. With a loud cry, Arcadia moved, her arms wrapping around Kain from behind, the woman calling his name, begging with him to stop, to not kill his brother.. No one should be forced to kill their own brother.. or even kill them on purpose..

"Kain..! Kain, stop it..! Please..! He didn't do anything other then scare me.. Kain..!"

Arcadia pled with him to stop, to hold off of killing his brother.. The girl didn't want to see the vampyre lord kill.. Not ever.. She didn't want him to kill Raziel.. Even with the younger vampyre's perverted nature, she didn't want him dead.. Not at all.. The woman continued to plead, hanging onto Kain tightly, trying not to get hurt at the same time.. After all, she was only mortal..

Kain continued to beat his brother, barely hearing her pleas and even less aware of the fact she was hanging onto him. Slowly her words reached his ears and his assault relented. The vampyre lord stood over his younger brother, chest heaving as anger burned in his eyes, possessive snarls and growls rumbling out of his throat. Without realizing it Kain reached around and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him before he spoke to his brother who lay bleeding and battered at his feet.

"If you ever touch her or look at her again, I'll tear you apart with my bare hands! Am I understood!" Kain's voice was a furious roar of sound causing his brother to flinch even as he began to drag himself away, whimpering as he gave a nod.

The elder of the two just watched as Raziel crawled away, blood dripping to the floor, his clothes torn and shredded, pitiable whimpers coming from Kain's brother. He hadn't been expecting her to scream for Kain, he hadn't expected it at all. He was equally unprepared for the furious attack by his brother, he could almost swear that he cared for this mortal woman..

Arcadia blinked as she was pulled into Kain's side, feeling his arm curling about her tightly. She remained silent as Raziel crept out of the room before finally looking up at the elder vampyre, lips parting slowly before she spoke, voice soft even as she looked down, noting that her top half was more or less naked while her pants were threatening to fall down about her ankles.

"Th.. thank you, Kain.. I.. If I'd known your brother had been planning to try something like that.. I.. I wouldn't have left you.."

He.. protected her.. Finally, she gently slipped out of his grasp, turning so her back was to him even as she watched him over her shoulder, cheeks heating up slowly. A brief flash of something upon her back stood out against her skin, but dark strands of hair obscured it.

"Uhm.. I.."

Arcadia's voice failed her and she turned her head slowly, staring towards the corner even as her eyes grew lidded, some indiscernible emotion lighting the soft blue orbs.

Slowly, Kain turned to look at her, the rage fading as he watched her.. He couldn't help but wonder why she'd moved away from him; was she trully so unable to be near him when they were alone..? For the first time he actually felt like he needed her by his side, with him. Silently he looked her over, she was quite beautiful. Cautiously the vampyre moved over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders lightly, respecting her enough to not grope her.

"What is it, Arcadia..?"

He tilted his head around slightly, looking upon her face he noticed the slight redness of her cheeks as though she were blushing. Leaning around further, he carefully avoided looking anywhere but at her face.

"Arcadia..?"

Arcadia jumped slightly at Kain's touch, not expecting it and turned her head, hearing him speak to her softly.. perhaps one could even say.. intimately.. Her face heated up even more and her lips parted, her blue eyes peering up into his own yellow orbs. Then, her gaze was turned downwards, embarrassment causing her shoulders to hunch and eyes to widen ever so slightly.. Had she just wanted him to kiss her..? No, couldn't be.. Finally, the woman turned to look at him, cheeks flushing even more before the thief swallowed and spoke.

"Do.. do you think you could.. leave.. for a moment perhaps so I could get dressed..? Or at least.. t-turn ar.. around..?"

Arcadia's arms were quite firmly locked over her chest, covering it from his view. Yet, the straps of her brassiere wrapped about her shoulders and chest, the shoulder straps sliding down from Raziel's gropings, the material loose. Even if they were to be married, the woman wasn't quite comfortable yet with the idea of a man seeing her naked. Then, Arcadia blinked, thoughts churning through her mind.. She was thinking of Kain as a man, not the monster he had called himself. Then again, she had little reason to think of him as vampyre. ... Vampyre.. The word skittered down the corridors of her mind and Arcadia swallowed, staring up at him with wide blue eyes even as she felt her pulse start to quicken, the veins at the base of her throat fluttering up and down beneath the smooth skin tinged by the sun.

Gazing into those sapphire pools Kain nearly lost all concept and perception of time, her words barely reaching his ears. Subtly the vampyre lord's gaze shifted, quickly flitting over her partially revealed form. With that brief glance a flare of yearning welled up within him, yearning to hold her close to him, her bare skin against his own. Finally he nodded, lifting his hands away as he turned his back to her, placing his hands in the pockets of his pants. He couldn't bring himself to leave, not so soon after what had happened with his brother. Subtly he glanced over his shoulder at her.. more than idly curious as to what she's going to do..

The woman moved behind a dressing screen and leaned against the wall, shutting her eyes tightly. He had saved her.. Arcadia just assumed he was doing it to save face and felt a bitter smile touch her mouth. Only to save face. This would be a loveless marriage.. and she would most likely never have a baby.. Closing her eyes tightly, Arcadia finally began to remove her breeches, eventually pulling on a loose gown that draped over her body in soft folds. Swallowing, she moved slowly about the edge of the dressing screen. The fire cracked and popped loudly, warm orange/yellow light being shed upon the room. A white night-gown adorned her figure, lace serving to gently trim the neckline as well as the hem of the nightgown. Tiny seed pearls formed designs upon the gown and the woman moved over, sitting on the foot of her bed before looking to Kain with wide blue eyes, finally looking down.

"... thank you, Kain.. you.. saved me when your brother would have.."

She shuddered, hands curling into the fabric of her gown, hair hanging over her face.. He must be laughing at her.. After all.. he was an all-powerful vampyre and she was but a mere mortal he had taken in for amusement..

He raised a hand in a dismissive gesture, not wanting her to feel indebted to him. He knew all too well what his brother was like and he would have none of it in his home, especially directed at his future bride. Turning towards her, his face was carefully expressionless and guarded as he looked down to her. He couldn't help but hope that his brother would be gone soon, that this threat to Arcadia would leave. Kain had taken a bit of a liking to the girl unlike anything he had ever done before. She was a strong woman unlike the majority he had met, he admired such strength.

"Think nothing of it. It was my pleasure to put my brother in his place, especially for touching you in such a manner. He deserved what I did to him, he's had it coming for a long time now."

Those gold wolf eyes of his eyes looked over her carefully before he moved over to her, looking down before sitting by her, a comfortable distance between them..

"Are you going to be alright, Arcadia?"


	9. Chapter Nine The Ties That Bind

**_Tenebrae Immortalis  
_**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ.

Summary - Never mind. You'll see.

* * *

_Chapter Nine - The Ties That Bind_

She nodded slowly, still not looking to him. Then, gaze flickered over to him briefly, a faint touch of weariness in her face. It had been a long day and even longer night and she was tired.

"Yes, I'm fine.. Again.. Thank you.."

The woman sighed and then gently began to braid her hair, fingers weaving three sections together into a very loose braid, simply to keep it all together now. Arcadia wondered what he would do now..

Outside of the room, Raziel twitched a bit, lip curling in disgust at his brother's words.. How could his brother, the most powerful man ever to exist, be so.. soft..?

He gave a slight nod to her before watching her in silence. After a moment he rose from her bed and started towards the door, stopping a few steps from it and looking over his shoulder to her.

"If you'd like I will remain outside your door while you sleep, in case my brother thinks to try anything again tonight."

Kain's offer was genuine; the last thing he wanted was for Raziel to force himself upon her again, and so soon. He waited only long enough for her to reply before he would step out of her room.. He thought she would be safer if he remained in the room, he knew his brother, but he wouldn't suggest that. If she wanted him to remain there with her, he would.

Slowly, she blinked and then nodded gently..

"Thank you.. I accept.."

Arcadia bestowed a quiet sort of smile onto Kain before her gaze lowered. Then, form slid off the foot of her bed and she pulled the covers back, slipping into it and leaned back against the headboard, moving her feet under the blanket as she watched him.

"You're a true nobleman. Even if you are rather arrogant."

Her eyes sparkled playfully before the girl slid down under the covering of her blanket and sheets, growing into a relaxed posture.

He offered the faintest trace of a smile and for a brief moment it threatened to become more than just that, but it passed as he watched her. She was so perfect in his eyes; he'd never seen a woman, mortal or vampyre, as strikingly beautiful as she was. She possessed a natural beauty that no other could even hope to match or compete with. Without another word the vampyre moved to the door and slipped out of the room with deathly silence.

Raziel had made himself scarce when he heard that Kain would be standing guard outside her door. Kain had humiliated him in front of a woman, a mortal woman no less! He couldn't do anything to his brother, not directly. He simply didn't stand a chance if he did. There had to be something he could do to get back at him.. There HAD to be!

Arcadia slipped into sleep easily, oddly comforted by the fact that Kain was out there watching over her. When she awoke, it was around noon. Not bothering to get dressed, the woman pulled out the materials she had stolen last night and began to get to work. The day passed in a blur of hours and the girl jumped when she heard someone knocking at her bedroom door. Moving over to it, the girl pulled it open. Turel, Kain's head butler, blinked at the sight presented to him. His master's fiancée had blue paint smeared over her cheeks, a dab of yellow right on the tip of her nose, green decorating her right temple and white crusting her bangs, hands and nightgown. The girl smiled at him before shaking her head and pushing the door shut. Blinking more at the odd dismissal, the butler turned and left, baffled. In her room, the girl continued working until finally, her creation was finished. Exhausted, Arcadia plopped onto her bed and passed out before she was even fully on it.

As the sun rose, Kain had retired to his chambers to rest knowing that even his brother wouldn't remain awake during the day. Raziel hated the daytime even more than Kain did and he always, always slept through it. Kain tolerated daytime when he absolutely had to which was on the occasion that an emergency arose and he simply had to tend to it. But today the vampyre lord simply would not be disturbed; he was mentally exhausted from having to deal with his brother as he did. Though he slept, Kain's mind raced, keeping a distant watchful eye on Arcadia through the ring she possessed, whether she was aware of it or not. He knew he would have to watch his brother closely though he loathed the chore almost as much as he did his brother. He knew he shouldn't feel that way about Raziel, but he did. The hours wore on, day began to turn to night and Kain started to rouse from his slumber, sensing that his younger sibling was as well. He didn't bother going to his pantry to feed, more concerned with locating his brother then going to check on Arcadia. Satisfied that Raziel had remained relatively out of sight for the time being, the vampyre went to the room he had set the girl up in. He knocked quietly on the polished wood of the door and waited a moment for a reply. None came. Furrowing his brow slightly he knocked again, still no reply. A slightly concerned expression crossed his features before finally he opened the door and blinked, staring at her in silence as a faint smirk crept over his lips.

The girl remained quite still on the bed, face and whatnot still smudged with paint. As the vampyre lord moved towards the room, something nearby caught Kain's attention before he slowly turned his head, seeing it - the sun rising over a mountain lake. Bright ribbons of color were splashed against a dawn sky - brilliant shades of orange and ocher and scarlet. The lake, its surface as smooth as a mirror, reflected the colors back to the sky. Flowers blossomed near the edge of the water. Red and yellow, pink and lavender, and pure clean white. A blue bird perched on the limb of a willow tree, its dark eyes so bright they seemed alive. He stared at the painting. Arcadia had given Kain a sunrise, one he could enjoy without fear.

Kain simply stared, his mouth hanging open slightly in surprise. He couldn't help but be shocked, it had been ages since he'd seen a sunrise in any form.. and she'd made one, just for him. Kain could only wonder why, why she had made such a kind gesture as this, but he didn't complain. He simply reached out to the painting and lightly trailed his fingers over it, eyes taking in every last detail as a quiet smile formed on his lips. No one, absolutely no one had ever been so kind to him. No one but Arcadia. He looked from the painting and over to her, smiling a bit more before he moved over to her and gently lifted her onto her bed more, trying to make her comfortable as she continued to sleep. He wouldn't wake her; she was obviously tired.

A quiet sigh escaped Arcadia before she nestled closer to Kain, one small hand moving to curl tightly in his shirt, her head pressing into his shoulder before her chest continued to rise and fall in the soft rhythm of sleep. At least, it seemed that way. But, the girl had for some reason woken up as he'd entered the room and she'd watched from beneath lowered lashes as he'd touched the painting. It had been dry for about an hour since it had been finished and easily longer since she'd fallen asleep. But the girl found she didn't mind him picking her up, didn't mind him holding her in his arms. But as it seemed he was going to put her back down onto her bed, the girl's fingers tightened even more in Kain's shirt. She didn't want him to put her down.. Not yet.. But she didn't want him to know she was awake, so, her fingers gently... reluctantly.. began to loosen from their grasp upon his garment and Arcadia made herself grow limp, not fighting him as she was placed in her bed..

One of the vampyre's brows arched slightly; he could have sworn he felt the girl's fingers curling into his shirt. But there was nothing now and she seemed to be asleep. He gave a faint smile before he pulled the covers over her, lifting a hand to gently brush her hair from her face. Lightly he scratched at a bit of dried paint on her cheek and chuckled softly, shaking his head. Kain stood there a moment, simply watching her as she slept, or so he believed. After a time the vampyre stood up, folding his arms over his chest he watched her a moment more before he turned and started towards the door, pausing briefly as he looked over his shoulder to her.. A vague thought, a faint image had touched his mind.. Kain laying in bed with her, and Arcadia pressed gently against him, neither of them were out of their clothes.. It was an image of a simple, kind gesture to make the girl feel safe. She was in his care, after all, and his brother did pose a threat to her.. one that only Kain could keep her safe from..

And thus it was that she was drawn into his dark world. Arcadia found herself being pulled into the vortex of beauty and death and terrible, horrible, wonderful delights that surrounded her fiancé. Kain's wealth opened up everything to her. Anything, everything she asked for, was purchased, received, used for things she made into gifts for the vampyre. A Stradivarius, paints, oils, canvases, books, swords.. It was all given to her. Arcadia would curl up for hours in his library, devouring novel after novel before leaping up and grabbing her violin, playing almost furiously as she moved about the mansion, the deep, passionate notes of her music infiltrating every corner of the massive house. Kain took her out nightly to dances where she was free to mingle among other mortals, dancing, living, breathing, heart beating, delighting in it all. She'd started a garden on a whim, but was working on restoring a maze on Kain's grounds at his request. As it was, the girl had her own bodyguards in a way and she enjoyed that feeling, knowing that Kain's protection was with her at all times. Tonight, she and Kain were riding back to the mansion from a long, rather exhausting ball and the girl was leaning heavily into his side, being lulled to sleep by the gentle swaying of the carriage and the quite clop of the horses hooves upon the cobbled street. Her head was leaning back a bit, throat pulsing with life..

Things had progressed rather well, so Kain thought. He was pleasantly surprised at how readily she had taken to his dark world and he was delighted to see the smile light up her face when he gave her everything and anything she wanted. Amongst the things the vampyre enjoyed more than the rest was taking her out and just letting her dance to her heart's content. It was a rare thing that he didn't take his fiancé out onto the floor and put the other dancers to shame. All who attended the balls that the Duke and his wife-to-be went to could only watch on in slack jawed awe. The grace with which they both danced, the passion and skill, why it was simply otherworldly. All in attendance could only applaud wildly when they finished, to which they would both bow, out of breath and with smiles on their faces. This night had been more strenuous than most. Kain could tell by the way she was close to drifting off to sleep. Without realizing it, the vampyre's gaze had fallen to her neck and remained there, unable to look away as he watched the artery just beneath the skin pulse with each beating of her heart.. His vision started to become clouded with a red haze.. his lips parted as his tongue slipped out and over his lips, wetting them and revealing sharpened ivory points.. He could bite her, feed from her and she probably wouldn't notice..

The girl sighed, murmured something and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. Then, Arcadia thought she felt a broad hand gently curling about the back of her neck, a slender thumb gently tilting her chin upwards. Her eyes began to flutter open and then a faint gasp escaped her, the woman feeling something prick her neck before an incredible euphoric rush covered her body, leaving her to lean limply into Kain. She felt smooth, cool lips against her throat and inhaled faintly, albeit sharply. What was happening..? A firm, muscled arm wrapped about her, pulling the human closer into that dark embrace before hazy blue eyes blinked up at Kain as he lifted his head, lips smeared red with blood.. His gold eyes locked upon hers and the girl's thoughts drifted away before she seemed to blink and opened her eyes before sitting up, sunlight pouring in through the French-styled glass doors leading out to her balcony. Lifting one hand to her throat, the girl encountered nothing but flawless skin there.. Had it just been a dream..? Had to be. After all, otherwise, there would be wounds there, showing where Kain had fed from her, wouldn't there..? But she did feel a bit weak for some reason, yet she attributed that to coming home so late and not getting enough sleep. Her sleeping habits had begun to change somewhat lately and she knew that came from being about a pair of vampyres.

Rising, the woman moved, skirts swaying about her ankles and moved to the kitchen where she was free to pick whatever she liked. Picking up some croissants, the girl wandered outside to the garden, the twisted remnants of the roses sprawling over the area. Yet, green was beginning to show again and Arcadia smiled as she ate her rolls. Kain would be pleased. Wandering through the maze, she soon came to the center of it, a hidden grove within the slowly reviving flowers. Her shoes clacked gently on the stones beneath her feet and the girl moved to sit on a marble bench, fingers softly stroking over the rose designs carved within it with the gentleness of a lover's caress. Then, eyes lifted, moving upwards, drawn as always to that building of black marble within the center of the garden. Shivering, she continued to just stare and study that building, cold and ominous and deadly all at once, but darkly beautiful too. Was that where he slept..? The girl's fingers flexed, twitching a bit before she shook her head, pulling her gaze away, fighting down her curiosity. That was the one place on the entire grounds, aside from Kain and Raziel's rooms, that she had yet to enter and explore. But, her eyes were perpetually drawn again and again to the brass handles upon the doors and finally, she decided to assuage her curiosity. Rising, the girl moved over to the doors and pushed one open, slipping inside of it. To her surprise, torches were lit, illuminating the entrance. But the flickering light only reached so far and Arcadia could see stairs nearby, descending into a gloomy darkness. Swallowing hard, the thief took up one of the torches and gathering her skirts up with her free hand, began to descend the stairs, unsure of what she would find down here.

Kain tried to remind himself of his vow, to never partake of his fiancé's blood without her permission, but he couldn't help it.. He was being drawn in to her. Gently wrapping his left hand about her throat, the vampyre tilted her chin up a bit before bending down; ivory strands of hair hanging over his broad shoulders before sharp eyeteeth carefully pierced her skin. A tremor shook him as he tasted her blood; it was so.. perfect. Never before had the man tasted blood of this texture and richness and the mere first mouthful left him craving more. Pulling her closer, he continued to drink from her until he felt the girl go limp against him, her exhaustion and his feeding sending her into sleep. With a great effort he pulled his head away, a low, guttural snarl tearing from his throat. Her blood, it was exquisite, perfect, delicious... and arousing. Never before had the act of feeding from a mortal made him so, but when he fed from her it left him with a deeper hunger, one that gnawed at him, clawed and tore at him. But no, he would not; he could not take advantage of her like this. Taking a steadying breath the vampyre lifted the girl, his fiancé, into his arms and carried her within the manor, taking her to her bed and laying her upon it before carefully and gently pulling the covers over Arcadia. He stayed for a long moment, staring down at her with a hungry longing look in those golden eyes. Then he left, forcing his feet to move, to carry him to his crypt. Perhaps rest would allow his now hot blood to cool...

Settling himself in his coffin the vampyre gave a long, low growl. How he'd wanted to partake of more than just her blood... He knew that he shouldn't have done even that much for look what it had gotten him. Filled with a nearly insatiable lust for the girl as well as her blood. Giving a sharp shake of his head he lay down, folding his hands over his chest as pale lids slid shut over golden orbs. He slept. He dreamed. Dreams of coming to her and taking her with unbridled passion and lust, draining her of her strength and almost all her blood in his lust for her. Many times he thought he might wake from the vividness of the dreams, but he did not. He lingered on the edge of waking and dreaming, nothing being there to push him either way. Then he felt something, a vague sensation as of one nearing his crypt, that place of rest for the vampyre, that 'sacred' place. Nearer and nearer the intruder drew but Kain did not wake, he couldn't held in the grip of such erotic dreams. The vampyre stirred in his slumber, twitching and shifting as his mind tried to make the dreams of his subconscious real.

As the girl moved through the darkened confines of the crypt with only the feeble light of the torch she carried, Arcadia couldn't help but notice how well kept the interior was. That was to be expected, she reminded herself, this being the demesne of the vampyre, Kain. There were fine tapestries hung along the walls, all of them depicting some great battle or other, all of them featuring Kain as a prominent figure with other vampyres with him, among them was his brother. As she moved deeper into that place she couldn't help but hear the unmistakable sound of chains rattling and feet shuffling, all punctuated by a piteous moan. The girl drew closer and her eyes opened wide in horror at what she found. People. Living people strung up by their wrists from the walls and ceiling by chains. All of them looked horrible, as though they had been drained of their vital fluids more than once. All of them cringed, moaning in despair and pain, thinking her another vampyre, one in service to their keeper. Arcadia quickly left that place, horrified at the reminder of her fiancé's true nature before moving on, determined to explore this place further. After several moments of silent walking she came to an elaborately crafted stone door, which she boldly opened. Within she found a coffin, lid open. All she could see within was a pair of pale hands laced together. Drawing closer with a sense of trepidation, the girl discovered that this was him; Kain. He looked peaceful.. dead, almost. He hardly drew breath, but his sleep was obviously disturbed as his faint, jerking movements attested to.

The presence drew closer and he could feel it, could smell the intruder though his sleep-dulled mind couldn't place the scent, but it was familiar. The intensity of the dreams grew, as did the vampyre's arousal from them. Kain began jerking more and more, faint growls coming from him as well as quiet moans of her name though the girl couldn't quite make out what he was saying. As the dream reached its climax, the vampyre was keenly aware of someone standing over him, looking at him. And then he awoke; snapping upright with a cry that the girl could have swore was one of pleasure and her name upon his lips. Kain looked about wildly, frantic gaze falling on Arcadia and it took a moment for him to recognize her. He blinked, first once, then twice before slowly and calmly collecting himself as though nothing strange was occurring. Looking at her he arched a brow slightly before straightening his shirt and speaking to her.

"Is there something you require, Arcadia, or did you simply fancy a stroll into my crypt?" he asked in gentle tones; he wasn't angry at finding her there. In fact he was rather pleased.

The girl jerked back as he woke, obviously startled at the suddenness of his waking, words and myths flashing through her mind, whispering through the corridors of her thoughts and feelings, leaving her to stare at him with obvious astonishment as he awoke. Vampyre.. But.. wasn't he supposed to be asleep..? The stories and texts said that a vampyre slept during the day and arose in the night when his powers were at their strongest, but here he was, awake obviously and speaking to her now.. If that myth about sunlight, at least them sleeping while the sun was out, wasn't true, what of the other myths were fake..? Crucifixes, garlic, silver, holy water.. She knew the basic defenses against a vampyre and had read over ways to destroy one, but the thought of Kain being destroyed, this beautiful, terrible, wonderful, incredible being who'd turned her life upside-down, made the girl feel.. upset.. Saddened.. She didn't want to ever see Kain suffer such torments, didn't want him to ever be killed. Worrying her lower lip with her teeth, eyes closed briefly while she thought, trying to connect things before hearing that soft rumble of his voice, causing her eyes to open. Arcadia slowly tilted her head to the side, staring at him with slightly blank blue eyes before she shook her head, hearing his words.

"I.. I was.. j-just.. exploring.." she whispered softly, cheeks flushing delicately in subtle embarrassment before she turned her gaze away from Kain, visage growing warmer as her blush increased.

Something about the way he'd been moaning and that final cry had stirred something in the girl, leaving her to be a bit confused. But the sounds had made her body feel a bit.. Odd.. Achy, even. Arcadia had never felt such a way before, and it felt just slightly like she was empty on the inside, needing to feel something.. something more.. But.. no, it couldn't be.. Eyes closed and then opened again, dark lashes fanning out over her smooth white skin. Shaking her head from side to side, the human dipped her head downwards. Even if he sounded gentle, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Her free hand lifted up a bit to her neck and then another shudder rippled through her body before those twin sapphires of her eyes turned up to him now, a soft pink tongue wetting her lips slowly so she could speak what was on her mind..

"W-why do you have those people down here? I mean.. I.. I know.. you.. you need blood and all, but do you have to keep them in such a condition..? I.. I mean.."

Her eyes widened a bit and then she cringed, closing her eyes and waiting for his words. The girl had been able to push his true nature out of her mind for the most part but seeing those people had brought it rushing back. Arcadia recoiled a bit even from the coffin, wondering how he could sleep in it. Shudders rippled her frame, just looking at it and she wondered how he was able to sleep in that. She was far from claustrophobic, but the child associated coffins with death and that was one thing, which she was unsure of. A vague memory brushed her mind and she closed her eyes again, pressing her hand more tightly against her throat.. Feeling a faint prick on it.. As if she'd been bitten. But no, that was unlikely.. After all, Kain had made no such moves indicating that he wished to feed from her and that left the girl to just be confused. No, no.. He hadn't done such a thing, otherwise she'd surely remember. Yet, Arcadia's cheeks that had been cooling began to grow hotter before she shut her eyes tightly and stared down at the dark, midnight blue shoes on her feet, unable to look to him.

The girl had.. had.. the strangest dreams ever in her entire life. Dreams that had been dark and passionate and fierce and wonderful and had made her wake more then once, body sticky with sweat, chest heaving as she panted. But.. it wasn't the dreams that had her blushing in such odd feelings.. it was the fact she had been dreaming of Kain coming to her in these dreams and doing things to her that nearly made her scream in her sleep and when she'd woken up.. When she had awoken, the girl had been left to just stare blankly through the darkness of the night, salivating a bit, body humming and tingling with odd feelings, feelings that just left her to finally turn over in her bed and remain still, eventually falling asleep again.. It had continued all through the night, leaving the woman to just finally lay awake, confused and unsure of herself on what to do now.. Finally, her gaze turned back to Kain, cheeks still hued faintly pink before she swallowed hard and awaited his words, his explanation to her words.. Arcadia realized she had almost sounded accusing of him earlier..

His brow arched slightly at her words, it almost sounded as if she were being nearly possessive of him, like he shouldn't be feeding from them, or anyone. And if not from those of his herd, then who? Herself? He mentally scoffed at the thought, as if she would willingly let him feed from her. But what was to stop him from doing so again? The vampyre already had once, if he so wished he could continue to do so at his leisure.. The thought skittered through his mind enticingly.. feeding upon her while she slept, the dark kiss bringing to her deep and erotic dreams while it elicited intense lust and hunger from the vampyre himself.. If he did that he would no doubt lose control of himself and take her... As he had in his dreams, the very dreams that Kain had before he woke so suddenly a moment ago.. Realizing his mind had wandered, Kain forced himself to return to reality, to the present and her near accusatory words..

"I keep them in such condition so that they will not struggle when I require sustenance. I do not expect you to understand, as you do not require the same nourishment that I do. Nor do I pretend that it is not a cruel thing I have done to them. It is a far better fate than they would have met had I left them where I found them. Homeless and abandoned, all of them. Had I not taken them to provide me sustenance they would have met their ends on the streets. This is a far kinder fate than withering away from starvation or disease. I merely keep them incapacitated enough so that they can't escape. They know what I am, but I swore an oath long ago that I would not kill while feeding. I have not broken it once since making that oath. I simply cannot allow them to go free. They would tell whoever would listen what they've been through, rumors would start, and a mob would form and then come to claim my foul head. It is for my own protection that I keep those poor souls chained in this place as well as for my continued existence."

His mind had continued to wander without his consent all throughout his explanation. Her scent was so distracting and her proximity to him, arousing. Though he had found some degree of release for the building tension within him, the vampyre found himself wanting to feed from her more and more... and to take her, to make her his completely... to make her cry out his name in ecstasy and pleasure... Kain barely stifled a low, lustful growl as his golden eyes traveled hungrily over her form, stopping on her throat more than once... Though he tried to keep himself under some modicum of control, the vampyre couldn't help but feel that the girl noticed his eyes moving over her... and the hungry, predatory gleam in his wolfish eyes...


	10. Chapter Ten Velvet Lusts

**_Tenebrae Immortalis  
_**

By Arcadia, Kain's Queen and Kain, Lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer - Raziel and Kain are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, everyone else is © AKQ.

Summary - Never mind. You'll see.

* * *

_Chapter Ten - Velvet Lusts_

A slight shiver ran over her as he spoke of the mob, the woman closing her eyes tightly, not daring to look at him for a moment, afraid he'd seen the stark pain that touched her eyes with such phrases and expressions. Then, lids parted slowly and her dark head moved, lifting back up until her gaze met his again. Arcadia's lips parted slightly as if she would speak but then the words died in her throat as the scorching heat of Kain's gaze seared her. She easily saw the hunger in those beautiful pools of gold, saw how they kept roving over her and shivered, but most certainly not from fear. It was something else.. Something that made her body tingle in awareness. It seemed to grow a bit heavier, a bit more aware of him being so close to her. That hunger in his eyes.. Was it for her.. or for her blood..? Fingers moved, stroking over the surface of her neck before Arcadia slowly turned over what she was wearing in her mind. It was a soft dress of blue velvet, the neckline dipping downwards to expose the upper swells of her breasts. Shutting her eyes again, the woman thought for a moment before lips parted and before her courage failed her, she spoke softly.

".. Kain.. are you hungry..?" she whispered quietly, peering at him through the sooty black lashes fringing her eyes in delicate ebon curves.

A low, hungry growl rumbled out of his throat as he gave a slight nod, gaze continuing to sweep over her. Without being aware of it, the vampyre's tongue slipped out and ran over his black lips and the sharpened ivory tips of his fangs. Kain seemed more like a beast than a man in this moment; he was indeed hungry. But not only for her blood, but for the girl herself as well. Raising a hand, he reached out to her, curling long finger around the back of her neck as he drew her closer, eyes lifting to meet her own twin sapphire orbs. Slowly the vampyre moved his head, tilting her chin back as his lips wrapped themselves about the tender skin of her neck while tips of elongated canines easily pierced through to find the delicious prize hidden within. A violent shudder went through Kain at the initial taste, just like the first time. So perfect, there was no other way to describe it. A sharp growl resounded through the crypt as he fed from her, pulling her closer, nearly into the coffin with him in his fervor.

A loud gasp escaped Arcadia as she felt his teeth parting her skin as if it were merely a thin sheet of paper, head falling to the side opposite his mouth. The feeling of Kain feeding from her sent an odd thrill of pleasure sliding through the woman's form, much like warm honey and a faint moan escaped her lips, cheeks flushing while slim arms wrapped about his neck. Something about having Kain feed from her was just so.. erotic.. intimate.. and so very right.. The woman quivered a bit, a mere whimper of delight escaping her now even as she found herself starting to move closer to him now, seeking more, wanting, needing, desiring more.. Arcadia's body was changing, growing heavier, more hot, more achy.. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted.. more.. More then just this..

With a sharp jerk, Kain pulled the girl closer, free arm curling around her almost tightly as he held her to him. The vampyre growled around the bite as he drank, using his fangs to pull the bite open further. He wanted more of her blood; with every mouthful, every taste his desire grew. The fingers of his right hand trailed over the back of her neck, sharpened claws lightly dragging over the soft skin in tender caresses. He didn't know how good feeding from her would be when she was aware of it, when she wanted it.. it was simply indescribable. Without really being aware of it, Kain's left hand moved as his arm unwrapped itself from around her, finding it's way slowly and inexorably towards the girl's chest and gripping one of her firm, perfectly rounded breasts in it..

A faint shiver rippled over her body before Arcadia blinked hazily and then pushed at his chest, his name escaping her lips in a soft whisper of sound..

"K.. Kain.. that's.. I'm.."

She was uncertain of how to tell him that she was growing weaker, that as much as she was enjoying this, that he was draining her of her strength. But it was hard and she felt herself drifting out of her body, so to speak. But the girl couldn't deny this erotic delight.. He felt so good.. it was perfect.. beautiful and utterly perfect to her.. Her back arched, Arcadia pressing her breast into his hand and moaned, lips parting more..

"Kain.."

His name was a mere thread of sound now, sliding from her lips on a faint current of air. If the vampyre continued to drink from his fiancé at this rate and with such dangerously large swallows, Arcadia knew that she would drift into a darkness from which she would never awake.. As it was, she tried again to push at him, but her arms were so weak.. she felt far too tired.. no..

Another growl came from him as he struggled with himself, he knew how dangerously close he was to taking all of her blood but he just didn't want to stop.. He loved the taste of it, more than he had the blood of any other.. Then with a tremendous effort the vampyre pulled his head away, a fierce, angry snarl tearing out of his throat as he did.. Ivory teeth and fangs were stained crimson with her vitae, scarlet drops trickled down his lower lip and from the corners of his mouth.. Though his bloodlust had been sated, the hungry look was still in his eyes.. There was another part of him that needed satisfying if she would let him and wanted the same..

The vampyre growled a single word in a low, lustful breath.. "Arcadia.."

Twin pools of hazy blue turned slowly to meet his golden orbs before she stared at him before a faint sigh escaped the woman and she fainted, the forcefulness of his feeding on her causing the girl to faint. He hadn't drained her to the point of death, but he had taken quite a bit from her. Her heart was beating faster, but not dangerously so. Her body sagged in his embrace, face even whiter then it normally was, that bite, that wound of his teeth exposed by her head as it fell backwards, her chest rising and falling slowly now.. Oh, but she had been enjoying it.. so very.. very.. very much..

A deep frown crossed his face.. perhaps he had taken too much, after all.. Without thinking about it, Kain used his fangs to tear his wrist open, lifting the bleeding wound to the girl's mouth, pressing it to her lips. Beads of dark crimson liquid fell into Arcadia's partly open mouth, trickling down her throat. He held her, holding his wrist so that it barely brushed over her full, soft lips. The vampyre watched as the girl's soft, pink tongue slipped out to run over her lips.. and then his wrist, her head lifting slightly so that she could wrap his lips around the gash. Kain's blood would have a strong taste to it, not just of it being the blood of one of the oldest vampyres that exists, but also from the intense desire that filled him, desire for her.

Arcadia felt something brushing against her mouth, and her lips parted, allowing that wet, pink tongue of hers to slid over her lips, brushing against something else.. Something sweet.. Her head lifted, seeking the source of that taste and she found her maw pressing against a wet opening. Wrapping her lips about it, the girl began to drink, the muscles and cords of her throat working beneath the pale skin of her neck. Sharp teeth latched onto the skin of the cut, Arcadia's throat working as she sucked at the bite, drawing his blood into her. Slowly, the color began to come back to her cheeks and skin, but she didn't want to stop.. This.. drink.. whatever it was.. tasted.. so.. good.. It spread through her body like fire, warming her inside and out.. Something tickled the girl's mind, however, a soft brushing of thoughts against her own.. But she paid no heed to it.. She wanted more of that fluid, that wonderfully powerful fluid that made her heart beat much faster and her body stir in unusual ways and then, her eyes started to open slowly, Arcadia becoming aware of her surroundings.. Kain.. Looking down at her with.. worry..? And then, blue orbs opened even more now as she suddenly realized exactly what she was drinking.. His blood..!

The vampyre offered a faint smile, pressing his wrist to her mouth with some insistence. He knew he had taken too much of her blood and this was his way of apologizing for it.. as well as binding them together in the most intimate of ways a vampyre could. Kain held her, left arm wrapped about the girl's waist, her lovely, ample bosom pressed against his chest as he let her feed from him. He felt the bond between them growing stronger with each mouthful of his blood she drank. He had never allowed this with any other being, not even another of his kind for he would only create such a bond with one he felt was worthy. But he hadn't thought one moment about what he was doing and in retrospect, the vampyre couldn't think of any reason why he shouldn't have. As much as he admired the girl, and as much as he desired her, body and blood, he could find no reasoning to not bind himself to her so intimately. He spoke to her without speaking, without voice, yet his words rang clear in her mind..

"Drink Arcadia.. I took too much from you, and I am sorry.. take all that you need from me.. please.. I insist.."

The girl stared up at him in silent wonderment, eyes of hers growing wider now as she found herself enjoying the taste of his blood. And she accepted it without any protest, finding the flavor of such fluids wonderful. But then, something else began to bother her.. The feelings persisted and then finally, Arcadia pulled her head away with a cry, falling out of Kain's grasp as she doubled over on the floor, hands clamped over her ears, lids clenched tightly shut even as a flood of images passed through her.

Flash.

_ I ... he saw the crowd pushing against the wooden platform raised in the center square and felt chills run down his back. The hooded man remained back away from the others, standing in the shadows of a nearby building, watching with horror and dread as raucous cheers came from the humans as his mentor was dragged out of the iron cage that the damned priest Moebius had thrust him into. But Kain's eyes met the older vampyre's and a silent communion was passed, the fledgling protesting this, trying to convince Vorador to let him attack the humans, save him..! But no.. He was forbidden to. He was expected to carry on this legacy of the damned unlife and find others like him and this old vampyre. And then, the old vampyre was forced onto his knees, head bowing and a massive claymore was lifted, the edge gleaming with blood both old and new, dried and fresh. It fell. And Kain screamed a silent, furious denial as he saw the priest reach down and lift up the older vampyre's head by his hair, unable to do anything to avenge Vorador. /I _

Flash.

_ I ... their lips met. He smiled down at her, a soft curving of his dark red lips. Flaxen locks of hair hung over that pale face and her slim hand lifted upwards to brush a lock of hair back behind his ear. Then, they kissed again and he moved one black-nailed hand to begin pulling her robe off. Nails moved, gently running over sensitive patches of skin upon her body. Again and again, the two came together, bonded close and eventually he laid with her on his chest, his fingers wrapping some of her hair about the slim white appendages. Then, Umah's voice, soft and sweet in sound came to his ears._

_"I love you, Kain."_

_"I love you, Umah." /I _

Flash.

_ I .. A snarl before that clenched fist slammed into his jaw, sending his head up and back. Slowly, his head turned back about and Kain stared coldly at his younger brother with those yellow wolf eyes of his, black lips curling back from his fangs before he lifted his hand and with his thumb, he wiped off the blood that had come from his lip that had been cut by one of his fangs. Then, he rubbed that thumb of his against the crook of his index finger now and then lowered his hand to his side, staring coldly at his sibling. Then, his voice slid out of his throat._

_"Get out. You are not welcome here anymore."_

_"Fine!" Raziel snarled. "You're weak, Kain! We should be conquering the humans, but no..! Your way of taking over them will never work!"  
_

_Whirling, the man left his brother's castle, leaving with his retainers and entourage. And Kain was left alone now, bereft of love and companionship. He had nearly killed Umah just days before when he'd caught her with another man and had finally understood she'd used him. A thousand years gone in mere moments... Never again would another get so close to hurt him.. /I _

Flash.

Flash.

Flash.

The flood of images and feelings continued, leaving Arcadia to cry out in pain and fear before she finally just succumbed to them, falling limp upon the floor, hairs spreading about her head like a pool of black silk. Ever since the first time Kain had touched her, the girl had felt something.. I _more.. /I _between them. Some sort of connection as if the man was the other part of herself, the one thing in her she'd always felt missing. Arcadia had grown up with strange, odd powers of empathy, able to read auras and emotions easily but never had she come in contact and felt such things before. Something deep with Arcadia, deep within the subconscious levels of her mind where reason was gone and instinct was left behind, where it was the most primitive part of a person's brain, she recognized Kain as her soul mate. The missing half of her own self. She had known him since before her birth, when her mother, while pregnant with the girl, had had recurring dreams for over a year of the Duke of Nosgoth, the dreams lasting all the time since before Alyssa had become with child. And as Arcadia had grown, a dark thread of destiny wrapped the bright flame of her life. But none of that was known at the moment. The girl was simply trying to cope with this new bond she now shared with Kain and the overflow of his memories.

With vampyric speed, Kain was out of his coffin and on his knees beside her, taking the girl into his arms. An uncharacteristic look of concern and worry on his pale features as he lifted her gently. He didn't know what to do, all he knew was that this girl who was coming to mean a good deal to him was in pain and he was helpless to stop it. He gathered the girl up in his arms and held her to him, protectively, his hand lightly brushing over her cheek, gold eyes filled completely with intense worry for her. Finally his voice came in a cracking whisper..

"Arcadia..? Arcadia..!"

Her lips moved, working soundlessly to form words, names.. She was pale still, but his blood had a revitalizing effect upon her body all the same. The girl moved one hand slightly, working it as if she was grasping at something before pale lids snapped open, twin sapphires staring up into his wolf gold eyes. Arcadia felt something deep in her pulling open and slowly, her hand lifted to touch his face. Her mouth worked again before she just smiled at him, eyes closing slowly and her head turned, nestling her cheek against his chest now, rubbing slightly as well. Here, in his arms, Arcadia knew she was safe from the world.. safe from anything that would harm her.. but.. was she safe from him..? There was another question posed as well at the moment, between the pair. How was Kain to return his young human fiancée back to her quarters without being exposed to the sun? But the girl felt the worry that radiated off of the vampyre and she forced her eyes open again, lifting one pale hand up to his face, gently running soft fingertips over his cheek.

".. don't.. worry about me.."

Staring down at her helplessly, he held her gaze for what seemed an eternity, barely aware of the feel of her fingers sliding across his cheek before her hand fell away as she slipped into unconsciousness. He began to feel her presence somewhere on the edge of his awareness and knew instinctively that she would be alright.. Eventually. Lifting the girl from the cold stone floor, the vampyre turned and moved towards the far wall, a hidden catch clicking before a slab of stone slid back into the wall then aside. Silently he moved into the passage and through the labyrinthine maze beneath the garden maze on the surface. Eventually he stepped out of the passage and into her room, the well-concealed secret door closing back and fitting seamlessly in with the rest of the wall. Kain carried her to her bed and gently laid her upon it, looking down at her for a long moment. Before he realized it his hands began to caress her, fingertips running over every soft curve of her body as he watched almost as if he were an observer outside his own body. Tips of claw-like nails raked over the roundness of her breasts and the fabric that covered them before fingers worked to remove the clothing that denied him the pleasure of feeling her soft, warm flesh with his cold, dead hands. Kain stared down at her bare bosom, completely still for a moment before hesitantly placing his hands upon them, fingers gently curling over the warm mounds. A shiver ran through him; it had been so long since he'd felt a woman's skin, so long that he began to peel his fiancée out of her clothes completely. Lightly he ran his fingers over every square inch of her body, taking distinct advantage of her incapacitated state, but he didn't care, not then. With a predatory gaze Kain looked over her naked form and a pink tongue slid out to run over his lips as a soft growl of deep-seated hunger rumbled out of his throat. He wanted her; how he desperately wanted to take her. But.. no.. no.. she could wake up at anytime and there was no telling how she'd react. Reluctantly the vampyre grabbed her nightgown and carefully slipped her into it, then arranged her in the bed properly before pulling the covers up over her. Finally he returned to the secret door, throwing a hungry, longing glance over his shoulder to her before pressing against the catch and slipping into the darkness, returning to his crypt.

The girl wasn't sure of what had happened. But Arcadia let herself be pulled back into the darkness, still too weak to maintain her alertness. Yet, she continued to remain aware of her surroundings and felt as though she were floating through the air. And then, chill air prickled her skin, causing Arcadia to shiver ever so faintly. Her skin was creamy white, yet it had a soft golden hue to it, giving her a healthy glow. The girl's body was sleek and taut with muscle, yet that was beside the point. The woman had sleek, smooth skin, yet scars blemished its surfaces every now and then, yet that only enhanced the rest of her femininity. Full high breasts were gently caressed by the vampyre, pert honey-pink nipples on their surface that slowly pebbled because of both the cold and Kain's caresses. A thatch of tight ebon curls formed a small vee at the apex of her thighs. Well now. It seemed as though she removed the hair.. But a flush of pleasure had grown on her skin and a soft, long sigh escaped her sleeping figure even as Arcadia rolled onto her side, shivering.

".. Mmmmmmmm.."

It was late in the day when the woman slowly began to sit upright, almost night, and Arcadia stretched in a languorous manner, rolling her head from side to side, causing her spine to crack. Then, she found herself blinking slowly as she realized what she was wearing. Not her dress, which was crumpled on the ground nearby, the woman picking it up and smoothing the wrinkles out of the fine blue cotton, but her silk nightgown. It was sheer, clinging to her body rather intimately, but it was a useful thing, opaque enough that it hinted at everything and revealed nothing. But.. how.. and why.. was she wearing her nightgown? Sitting on the foot of her bed, she began to turn it over in her mind before hearing a faint inhale nearby. Lifting her head, those twin sapphires met golden pools that had a soft fringe of white in front of them.

"... Kain.."

For a long while the vampyre held her gaze with his own, peering into those sapphire hued orbs then beyond them to her very core, seeing her for herself. Slowly a faint smile crept across his lips before releasing her from his gaze, sitting back in the chair he had been watching her from. His eyes traveled over her form in a predatory fashion, pink tongue slowly running over his lips hungrily. When he looked at her, he saw beneath the garment she wore to her bare skin, the image of her lying on her bed sans clothing was forever burned into his memory. Arcadia was indeed a beautiful woman and he longed to make her his. After a moment the vampyre nodded his head slightly before speaking.

"Yes, Arcadia? Is something the matter?" His voice was a soft murmur of sound, one that belied the hunger that was growing in him. A hunger for something other than blood, but for her, deep-seated, gnawing, and relentless. Simply looking at her now aroused thoughts that no gentleman would ever entertain, but he was no gentleman. He was something else, something monstrous. He was vampyre.

She leaned on her right hand, left beside it and didn't seem to be aware of the fact her nightgown had slid down her arm, almost exposing her right breast in its entirety to his view. Long skeins of black hair hung over one of her eyes, obscuring it almost entirely from his view before she flushed slowly and turned her head away slightly. Arcadia saw the hunger in his eyes and had found an awakening hunger rising within her. She wondered briefly what it would be like to have him love her. The way he treated her wasn't the way a gentleman should.. but.. Kain was certainly not always a gentleman. No.. he was far more then that.. He was a man who tamed her somehow, who somehow gained a strong hold over Arcadia. And the look wasn't the only way she could tell he desired her. The bond that bound them together seemed to throb with his want for her.. It both scared and intrigued her.

".. N.. no.. just.. what are.. are you doing in here..?" she asked, shrugging her left shoulder and almost sending her garment down to rest about her waist.

Almost. But it clung to her body somehow, not revealing any more to his gaze then he could already see. But her throat pulsed, her heartbeat starting to quicken at the thought of him feeding upon her. Of him.. having her.. And Arcadia shifted, the fabric creeping slowly lower and lower on her chest, a faint, dark tint of flesh starting to be seen on the creamed hues of her body; aureole.

He flashed her a predatory grin which faded in an instant and returning to that faint smile, his eyes traveling over her form again and coming to stop at her mostly exposed breast. Slowly he rose from the chair he had been sitting in and moved over to the bed, his footfalls not making a sound as he approached. The vampyre stopped before her, golden eyes staring down at her intently as his right hand moved to her left shoulder and gently pulled the garment loose, letting it fall down about her waist. Then he moved onto the foot of her bed, sitting beside her and placing an arm about her shoulders, gazing into those sapphire eyes.

"I was admiring you, Arcadia. Basking in your beauty. Hoping that you would permit me to show you a world that you haven't seen before," he said softly, placing his left hand on her bare stomach softly and stroking his fingertips over it and slowly upwards to her exposed chest. His touches ethereal and familiar, sending a thrill through the girl.

A gasp of surprise escaped her and she stared up at him, arms moving as if to cross over her chest before she felt his hand move to cup her breast and Arcadia let her head fall backwards, her throat exposed to his teeth and lips. And as she'd felt, a sense of deja vu, she felt those sharp fangs of his pierce her skin, leaving the girl to moan and wriggle. She wriggled slightly even as his arms drew her into his lap, and that left Arcadia to fully feel his body pressed against her own. Lips moved, forming words even as she felt strangely familiar touches starting to move over her body, caresses finer then any one that was ever made with a hand..

"Kain.."

Her voice was dark chocolate. Rough velvet. And a pure moan full of want and lust. Arcadia found her body growing hot, heavy, even as he drank her blood. The idea should have repulsed her. Been so disgusting and loathsome that she should have run away from him earlier in the crypt. But.. it wasn't. It only made her grow more aroused, knowing that she was providing him with sustenance, that he was enjoying feeding from her. Yet.. he had those humans.. those.. others.. for his food. And a growl slid from her throat and her arms tightened, one hand pressing down on the back of his head, pushing his mouth more firmly against the bite. She didn't want him to go to any others for food.. Not ever.

When he heard the gasp, that inflamed him more then any other moan or cry ever could, fanning the flames of his passion even higher. Kain's hand slid upward, thumb running over the soft bud of her nipple, pad of his finger circling over it. His mouth worked a bit as he pressed his lips more firmly to the wound he'd made, sucking harder even as his arms pulled her closer to him, feeling her bottom pressing softly against his groin. He knew she'd be able to feel his growing arousal pressing upwards into her body, firm and hard under his pants. His free hand moved over her skin in soft, sensual caresses before long, thin fingers wrapped about her wrist, moving her hand slowly into his lap and pressing it against the pronounced bulge in his pants. The sudden pressure brought a hungry growl from his throat as his mouth tightened around the bite, sucking at it harder, greedily drinking the precious life-giving liquid she was offering him. Both of his hungers were building more and more with each passing moment, but slowly the one for blood was being sated while the other was setting his blood on fire.

Arcadia's eyes went wide as she felt him take her wrist and led it to press against a spot on his body, using the pressure of his hand to push her hand harder on that bump in his pants. Then, as those cool fingers of his slid away from her limb, Arcadia found herself pressing her hand down more, trying to feel him more firmly through those pants he wore before realizing exactly what she was doing. A faint gasp of shock escaped the girl. She'd grown up with Scotsmen. She knew the workings of bed affairs between men and women. It was one thing, however, to hear about it.

It was quite another to feel such a thing beneath her hands.

A flush of both pleasure and shock flooded over her body, adding a pink undertone to the golden highlights that burnished her skin already. Heat was pooling deep between her legs, a liquid warmth that was already starting to burn her, causing sweat to bead upon the girl's skin and roll down between her bare breasts. The cool air of her room, the autumn air crackling and fading into winter was a massive contrast to the fire that Kain's actions were beginning to stoke within the girl and she let out a faint moan as she found her breasts feeling heavy, nipples erect and begging for attention. Arcadia was not a busty woman, her own breasts small and well rounded, high and sweet, a perfect handful. But at this moment, all she knew was that she wanted him to touch her. And that was a warning sign..

"K-Kain.. we.. we c-can't.. we.. we shouldn't d-do this.. no.. not.. not right now.." she whispered, even as her body begged for him to not pay heed to her words, to just take her..!

A growl came from the vampyre as he pulled his head away, staring at her a moment before spinning her around swiftly and in one swift move had her pinned on the bed beneath him, staring down at her with those gold wolf eyes hungrily, almost ferally. With a shake of his head, right hand moved down to take hold of one of her erect nipples, stroking and twisting it between thumb and middle finger, other hand held her firmly in place. He did not want this moment to pass without it being realized, he wanted.. Her, all of her, now. Kain wouldn't wait; he couldn't wait and he could feel that her body didn't want to wait, not a moment more. Pressing his lips to hers in a hard and passionate kiss the vampyre continued his attentions on her nipple, lowering his body onto her as his other hand began lavishing the same rough and lustful treatment on her other nipple.

A shrill gasp escaped Arcadia as she suddenly found herself pinned beneath Kain, staring up at him with wide eyes before yelping as she found his fingers moving over one of her breasts, pulling at her nipple. Another yelp, this one muffled, escaped her as she was suddenly being kissed by him.. A kiss that left the girl in a daze, blinking in what could be called a glassy-eyed manner up at him before moaning faintly, arching upwards into his hands and then a faint whimper escaped her..

".. K.. Kain.. that hurts.." she whispered, wincing slightly.

And to her astonishment, the treatment of her breasts was gentled, if but by half. He was still rough, but not like before.. And Arcadia found herself enjoying it. Arching, a soft moan escaped the girl before her blue eyes cracked open faintly, having shut as he'd grown gentler and she lifted her head up into his, even as she felt his body over hers, wriggling to get a better feel of him against her.. But her infernal nightgown..!

His head moved slightly, glancing downwards to her nightgown, which was still about her waist; as if taking his cue from her his hands moved from her breasts and took ahold of the gown. With little effort on his part, Kain pulled the gown down the rest of the way, exposing her completely to him once again. The sight only heightened his desire for her, causing his pants to grow tighter still, but he didn't do anything about it yet, being completely taken up in drinking in her form. His hands fell upon her breasts again, readministering the same attention on them even as his hips ground against hers, a dull groan passing his lips at the sensation.

She gasped softly, and the cool air of her room gusted over the girl, bare as the day she was born. Old scars and new ones were scattered over her body. Arcadia was not a weak woman. Her uncles had trained her how to brawl, as had her father whom had his daughter taught the fine arts of wielding weapons as well as reading, writing and having her educated. Many had questioned such a thing, but it had all worked out in the end. Some of the scars were from training with her family.. Others were a result of her.. "occupation". But each and every mark only increased her feminism, enhancing her beauty and the girl felt that deeper connection to him. At the moment, his aura was easy to read. It was a dark neon purple color, throbbing and pulsing in time with his heartbeat and she swallowed hard.

Lust.

That aura.. the color of it.. indicated lust and one of such rich hues, of such undiluted magnitudes.. well.. she'd rarely come across those. She was used to her father's, but he was her father after all.. But this..? This was.. incredible.. Powerful.. An awesome sort of thing. Then, the thoughts of auras and whatnot faded from her mind, the girl gasping, arching up into him, her fingers nearly tearing his shirt as she clutched the back of it tightly, her own hips lifting to press into his.

A fierce snarl tore out of his throat, ravenous, lustful, and primal. The sound of it caused Arcadia to stare up at him in wide-eyed fear; the look on her face only served to arouse Kain even further. It was only through sheer force of will that he didn't bite into her neck again and drain her of more blood, he knew that she needed it, especially now.. Just as he needed her; desperately. His need drove him to tear his shirt off his back and cast it aside before his hands moved down to begin removing his pants, trembling from anticipation. Not a single thought went through his mind, having lost himself to baser instincts and drives. Kain wanted her, wanted to feel her around him, her body against his, to hear her crying out in pleasure with his name upon her lips.

The girl felt her passion fade some at the snarl he gave, staring up at Kain and the way he was acting only began to frighten the girl even more. He was a vampyre just as much a man and that more feral side of himself showed right then. Face went pale with the loss of blood and Arcadia shoved at his chest, almost letting out a whimper of fear.

"Kain..! Stop..!"

Fear rang in her voice and she wriggled, pushing at his body now with her legs and knees, trying to force him off of her. Not like this..! She didn't want her first time with him to be like this..!


End file.
